Weight of the World
by x-leiQ
Summary: You've heard 'girl falls into ME, joins fellowship, and falls in love with Legolas'. but, what happens when a girl falls into ME and has some unexpected twists along the way? MerryOC
1. Shortcut To Mushrooms

Before You Hit The Floor  
  
Chapter 1 :: Shortcut To Mushrooms  
  
Summary :: Your basic NON SLASH Merry/OC mary sue.   
  
Disclaimer :: Don't own Tolkiens great inventions. Only Caroline, her family, and my plot.  
  
Author's Note :: Well I finally got off my Legofic high and now have the need to write Merryfics. I LOVE MERRY!!!   
  
***  
  
"Hey! Turn my movie back on!" The small six year old boy in the middle seat of the car frowned as the screen on the ceiling went black and heavy rock music filled the car. He furiously kicked the seat in front of him. His older sister, Caroline, was knocked forward. She turned around and grabbed his arm, pulling him forward. "Let go of me! Mommy!"   
  
The girl squinted her eyes at her brother. "Don't kick my seat again." With another death glare at him she released his arm and turned back around to face the front of the shot gun seat in her mother's silver Honda Odyssey.   
  
"Don't be so mean to him."   
  
"Mean?!? I.. am not being mean. I am disciplining since you fail to."   
  
"I do not fail to!"   
  
"Yes you do! You never smack him in the head or yell at him when he's being a butt!"   
  
"That's because violence or name calling are not ways to deal with kids."   
  
"Uh yeah they are!" Her mother sighed and rested her head in her left hand which was propped up against the door.   
  
"We're here." She said as she parked the car in a small parking lot at the local park. "Caroline you need to help me unload the bikes."  
  
"How about I just watch Micheal?" She glanced at her two year old brother who was currently knawing the nipple off his bottle. With a snort of laughter she faced her mother.  
  
"Well I guess so."  
  
"Sweet." She said as she grabbed her back pack and hopped out of the car. "Well Micheal. It's just you and me now." The baby boy gurgled as some drool rolled down his face.  
  
"GAHHH!" He screamed and threw his yellow block at his sister.   
  
"Ow! You freakwad!" Caroline jumped backwards and hit the car behind her.  
  
"Caroline! Watch out!" Caroline rolled her eyes and glared at her brother. "Come get your bike and help Chandler get his helmet on."  
  
"Oh yeah.. i'll do everything your highness." She muttered under her breath and walked around the car to where her other brother was sitting on his bike. "Okay.. get your helmet on stinkbutt."   
  
Chandler stuck his tongue out at his sister and jammed his green helmet on his head backwards.  
  
"No.. see you can't wear it like that." Caroline objected and tried to remove it from his head.  
  
"I WANNA WEAR IT LIKE THIS!"  
  
"Fine! Fall off your bike and die! See what I care.." Caroline stormed away from her brother and mounted her own bike.  
  
"Ready?" Her mother came out from behind the car pushing Micheal in a stroller.   
  
"Um.. where's my helmet?"  
  
"Isn't this it?" Caroline shook her head as her mom pointed to a small blue helmet hanging off Chandler's bike.  
  
"Umm that's old and small."  
  
"Oh i'm sure you can fit it over your head!"  
  
"No I can't." A black suburban parked beside their car as her mother left the stroller and picked up the helmet.   
  
"Yes this will fit." Caroline glanced at the group of people getting out of the suburban. Two extra large women, small fry kid, and one really hott guy.  
  
'Ahh crap! This is so embarassing!" Caroline felt her face tinge pink as her mother approached her with the helmet.   
  
"Look you can wear this." Her mother shoved the helmet into her hands.  
  
"No I can't!" Caroline pointed to the flap of helmet padding that was about to fall off. "It's broken!"  
  
"Ohh.. no it's not."  
  
"Mom. I won't be going that fast! I'll be fine!"  
  
"Well.." Her mother tried one more fruitless attempt to jam it on her daughters head.   
  
"Mom!" Caroline muttered annoyingly as she saw the hott guy glance at her.   
  
"Fine. Go without a helmet." Caroline smirked and mounted her bike, helmetless. "But stay with us!"  
  
"Mom.. let me go around once! I'll lap you guys in like five minutes anyways.." Before her mother could protest she was off.  
  
*  
  
"WHOOO HOO!!!!" Caroline Watson sped down then asphalt hill on her black and red mountain bike, gaining speed as she pedaled faster and faster.   
  
Speed. It was her antidrug. She smiled satisfactorily as the scenery around her began blurring and as all noise was cut off save the deafening rush of the wind past her ears.   
  
"I can make it this time." She whispered as she neared the huge hill in front of her. It was so steep she'd never been able to ride up it before. But today was different. Today she was going to make it. She had to.   
  
Caroline grinned as she began riding up the beginning, but the fun didn't last long. Soon her bike started to slow a bit and the pedaling started coming harder and slower.   
  
"Come on.. Faster.." She urged her bike to go faster, but nothing seemed to work. She pushed her legs as hard as they could bear to keep the pedals turning. She had to be almost three-fourths over the hill.. just a little farther! But then everything went wrong.   
  
Frowning, she looked frantically down at the wheels as they started to slow until they had almost come to a complete stop. She pushed all her energy into her legs trying desperatley to keep going. But what goes up must come down. She started to fall.   
  
"Whoa!" The wheels began turning in the opposite direction. She felt herself speed backwards down the giant hill she had tried so desperatly to climb.   
  
"NOOOO!!!" She yelled and let go of the handle bars with one hand as it reached desperatly forward, grasping nothing but air. With that sudden change of weight the bike sped out of line. It crashed to the ground, but the rider went flying.   
  
The last thing Caroline Watson remembered after the adrenaline rush shot through her body was a face.. a round, warm face. It was a guy.. smiling at her, a pipe in hand. His curly brown hair fell carefree in his face, but not obstructing his beautiful, round, brown eyes. He grinned and wrinkled his big nose.  
  
That was before she hit the floor.  
  
*  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck snuck through the thick rows of corn. He looked both ways to make sure no one was coming then turned around.  
  
"Pip!" He whispered into the mass of green corn stalks. "Pip! This way!" Then a slight rustling was heard, and a shorter hobbit with a very thin face appeared.   
  
"Coming!" He said loudly.  
  
"Pippin! Shut it!" Merry scolded him in a harsh whisper. Pippin nodded and showed his friend the stack of corn, carrots, and mushrooms he was carrying.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Ah.. good work!" Merry clapped his friend on the back and motioned for him to follow. Stealthily they crept through the rows of cornfield, careful not to disturb the master of the field - Farmer Maggot.  
  
"Are we almost out?" Pippin inquired as he glanced back at the swarm of green and yellow behind him.   
  
"I think so.." Suddenly Merry stopped. Pippin ran into him.  
  
"What?" Merry held up his hand to silence Pippin. He stood there, motionless for a moment. Pippin began to fidget, the small attention span that he had not lasting long.  
  
"What is it? Do you hear something?" Suddenly Merry felt a tad bit nauseated. He closed his eyes and shushed Pippin.  
  
-----merry's vision----  
  
He stood there in the cornfield, hand still in Pippin's face. Something seemed to wash over him, causing him to feel sick. He closed his eyes.. but then he saw her.   
  
A girl. She was looking up at him, smiling. A slight breeze tickled her face making some of her golden brown hair brush across her face. Milk chocolate eyes sparkling, she broke out into a silent laughter.   
  
Then she was gone.  
  
----end----  
  
"Merry?" Pippin prodded his friend in the back. He had been standing there, motionless and eye's closed for sometime. Then his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Woah.." He breathed and turned to his friend.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know. I.. I saw someone."  
  
"What? What was it!?"  
  
"A girl."  
  
"Was she pretty?"  
  
"Ye.. well I think so. I can't remember her face anymore."  
  
"Pity."  
  
"It's slipping away, rather like a dream." Merry's reminiscing was cut short by a sudden shout.  
  
"OY! YOU HOBBITS GET BACK HERE! STAY OUTTA MY CROPS!" Merry and Pippin glanced at each other.  
  
"Farmer Maggot!" They exclaimed together and took off running.   
  
"Run!" Merry shouted as Pippin started to lag behind. Pippin glanced behind him and saw the silver gleaming razor sharp tip of Farmer Maggot's reaper. That got him going. The two hobbits raced through the maze of corn.   
  
"I don't know how to get out!" Pippin said quickly.  
  
"Neither do I! Just keep running!"   
  
"Oka-" Pippin started to say something but was quickly cut off as he collided with someone and they both fell to the ground.   
  
Merry rushed over to the two falled people and almost gasped at the sight he saw.   
  
Yes, Pippin was lying on the ground, furiously massaging a spot on his forhead, but the person he ran into. She was strangely familiar..  
  
"Woah.." Pippin sat up and glanced in disbelief from the girl in front of him, who was now scrambling to her feet, to Merry, who was staring blankly at her.  
  
The girl looked at the two of them and started to back up against the corn stalks.  
  
"Who.. are.. you." She breathed. Merry took a step forward, which caused her to move backwards. He decided to not do that again.  
  
"Uh, Meriadoc Brandybuck. Or Merry, rather." She turned to Pippin, a look of disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Pippin. Really Peregrin Took but Pippin's better." Her expression did not change.  
  
"May I ask who you are?" Merry nodded toward her.  
  
"C..Caroline. Caroline Watson." She said faintly. Suddenly Farmer Maggot's voice interrupted the scence again.  
  
"Run! It's Farmer Maggot!" Pippin cried and grabbed Caroline's arm. She had no choice but to run with them. They continued running, not stopping for anything, not even Caroline's stammering protests.  
  
"Where are we going?" She managed to say as the three sprinted through the field.  
  
"Just run!" Merry replied and they ran. They ran and ran until they no longer heard Farmer Maggot's shouting. They were about to stop when..  
  
CRASH!  
  
The three runners crashed through the wall of corn stalks and ran straight into two people.  
  
"Frodo! Merry! It's Frodo Baggins!" Caroline rolled over in the dirty floor of the corn row. Apparently these people knew each other, for a larger one pushed Merry off him and grabbed Pippin.  
  
"Get off him!" He growled as Pippin staggered backwards.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Pippin asked a tad bit obliviously as Merry gathered the dropped vegetables and placed him in Sam's arms.  
  
"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crops!" Sam protested, but once again that fateful farmer's voice rang through the fields.  
  
"Hey! You get out of my fields! You'd better watch out when I catch up with you!" The four boys glanced at each other and took off running, but not before Merry grabbed Caroline's hand.  
  
"Come on!" He said to her as they raced through the corn. "I don't know why he's so upset, it's only a few carrots." Pippin spoke up from behind him.  
  
"And some cabbages. and those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week. And then those mushrooms the week before that!"  
  
"Yes Pippin! My point is, he's clearly overreacting!" Merry exclaimed as they neared the edge of the field. "Run!" Before they knew what hit them, they were running straight off a bluff.  
  
"AHHH!!" Merry, Pippin, and Caroline screamed as they fell down to the road below. They landed in a heap with a sickening crack.  
  
"I think i've broken something.." Merry said painfully as he pulled out a broken carrot from under his back. Sam got up and started dusting dirt off his shoulders.  
  
"Trust a Brandybuck and a Too-" He paused seeing Caroline who was stuck under Pippin who was stuck under Frodo who was stuck under Merry. She lay there on her stomach, fingers drumming the ground in a bored way.  
  
"Who are you?" Sam looked confusedly at her, completley forgetting the fact that Frodo was being squished.  
  
"Caroline Watson. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand, thinking she must have died or something.. this couldn't get any weirder.   
  
"Er.. nice you meet you." He said edgily as he shook her hand. Then he glanced at Frodo. "Mister Frodo!" He frantically grabbed Frodo's arm and pulled him up.  
  
"MUSHROOMS!" Pippin shouted and started to get up but Sam shoved him back and ran for the shrooms. Once again he struggled to stand but Merry used his head as a stand to get up and made a dart for the little squishy things. They began gathering mushrooms in a bag as Frodo looked at Caroline.  
  
"So... who are you?" She opened her mouth to answer when Frodo's attention was diverted elsewhere. His gaze was locked on a spot farther down the road. Completley disregarding Caroline he said,   
  
"I think we should get off the road." The others paying no heed he added in a more frantic voice, "Get off the road! Quick!" They five ran off the road and hid under a large tree root. Then they heard ominous hoof beats coming their way.  
  
A horse stopped somewhere behind them, and silence ensued. They all jumped slightly as the sound of metal hitting rock stung their ears. They scratching of something's feet against the road told them something was out there.   
  
Caroline did all she could to keep from screaming as spiders, centipedes, and other insects crawled out of the dirt behind them and writhed on the ground.  
  
They could hear the sniffing of the creature on the road behind them. It started to get louder when Merry tossed a small bag out into the woods and the creature ran off.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, looking from Sam to Frodo. Frodo was panting slightly, looking at the ground, clutching something in his hand through his shirt.  
  
His eyes raised to Caroline. "Who are you?"  
  
***  
  
author's note :: well that's all for now. hope you like! review cuz i live for them! 


	2. SDADH Singing, Dancing, and Drunk Hobbit...

Before You Hit The Floor  
  
Chapter 2 :: SDADH [Singing, Dancing, And Drunk Hobbits]  
  
Summary :: Your basic NON SLASH Merry/OC mary sue.   
  
Disclaimer :: Don't own Tolkiens great inventions. Only Caroline, her family, and my plot.  
  
Reviews :: **kurleyhawk2** - thanks! yeah sorry about posting the same chapter twice.. i accidentally posted it again and then couldnt remember how to delete a chapter cuz the remove buttone doesnt show up on my screen so i had to scroll over and this is getting confusing but here is a NEW chapter so enjoy!  
  
**Jupiter's Light** - heres a post!  
  
**Leglaurele** - yes well you don't have a character! haha sorry helen!  
  
**dab+brakensilver** - ahh yeah i love the hobbits too! i was obsessed with legolas for so long and then like last week i was like wow.. i like hobbits now! so go merry and pippin!  
  
**evil orverlord** - when did i say that??? but i could say yes to some!  
  
**Estella Brandybuck** - haha nope he's mine!  
  
a/n :: "Clueless" [the second song you read] belongs to Pay The Girl and "Toxic" belongs to Britney Spears. Everything LOTR related is Tolkiens. I own my plot [well some of it] and Caroline.  
  
*** "What was that?" Merry asked, looking from Sam to Frodo. Frodo was panting slightly at the ground. His fist was clutched around something through his shirt.  
  
His eyes raised to Caroline. "Who are you?" Caroline opened her mouth, but closed it, lost for words.   
  
"I.. Well.." She looked at each hobbit. How could she explain this? "My name is Caroline Watson. I'm.. well i'm lost." She decided it might not go over too well if she told them she was from another world.  
  
"Lost?" Merry repeated. "Where do you live?"  
  
"Far from here."  
  
"Oh I'm sure we know it! Try us." The Brandybuck encouraged her. Caroline shook her head slowly.  
  
"Look. You guys can't help me, but," Was there someone that could help her? Someone wise, powerful.. someone who could fathom the trouble she was in...  
  
"Do you know where I can find Gandalf the Grey?" Frodo glanced at Sam.  
  
"We are traveling to meet him in Bree right now." Sam glared at Frodo. "You may join us if you wish."   
  
"Mister Frodo??!" Sam protested.  
  
"What?" Caroline shouted at Sam who started back at her as if she were some wild Orc. "I'm not evil!"  
  
"Quite the contrary."  
  
"Sam!" Frodo repremanded Sam, and Merry followed suit.  
  
"She's not dangerous!"   
  
"She's a hobbit wearing shoes! Of course she is!"   
  
"Okay now that's getting personal! I may be 4'10", only a few inches taller than my six year old brother but that's not reason to call me a hobbit!" Caroline shouted taking a step closer to Sam, as if challenging him.   
  
"Four foot ten eh?" Sam sneered. "You're no taller than Pippin over there." Caroline glanced at Pippin who looked around meekly. Staring down at herself she realized how big her clothes were... then it dawned on her.  
  
"Holy crap i'm short!!" Merry and Pippin exchanged glances as Sam crossed his arms triumphantly.  
  
"I don't know what kind of hobbit you are, seein you're wearin shoes but that doesn't matter. Go back to your hole and quit following us!"  
  
"Sam! Stop it! She needs to see Gandalf so why can't she come with us?"  
  
"But Mister Frodo-"  
  
"Last time I checked, Sam, I was the older and overuling hobbit here." Frodo said sharply. Sam looked downcast but nodded in agreement. Saying no more Frodo turned to leave and everyone followed.  
  
*  
  
They had been walking all day, dodging suspicious looking animals and what not. Soon night fell and Frodo began to get a bit more edgy. Mist and fog settled along the ground, obstructing the distance from view. The night air was considerably still until,  
  
"WIIII!!!" The shrill screech of the Nazgul reached their ears, causing them all to flinch.  
  
"Black riders!" Sam said in disgust. Their pace quickened and they continued in a more stealthy manner, hiding behind trees. For some time the air was quiet. Caroline felt relieved to have no more encounters with them.. no matter how many times you watch the movie, nothing can prepare you for the real thing.  
  
"What's going on?" No sooner had Pippin spoke, a Black rider came galloping down a pathway just ahead of them. It stopped under the moonlight and the horse reared up on it's back legs, screeching. The rider turned it's head and looked behind it and then dangerously close to where the hobbits lay hidden and ran off.  
  
As they cautiously got to their feet, Merry approached Frodo.  
  
"That Black rider was looking for something. Or someone..." He said in a dark voice. "Frodo?" Frodo stared ahead, a hopeless look on his face, until he finally spoke.  
  
"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree."  
  
Merry nodded. "Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me." They began running again until the river was in sight. Relief flooded through Caroline. Soon they would be safe. She was startled from her thoughts of safety when a loud rustling of bush from behind them was heard and a wraith rode out into the clearing.  
  
"Run! Frodo, this way! Follow me!" Merry directed the hobbits to the ferry that he, Sam, and Pippin safely jumped onto. Caroline wasn't much of a runner, but pushed herself until the pain in her legs was horrible. She reached the bank and lept onto the ferry.  
  
"Frodo.." She heard Sam mutter as the ring bearer ran as fast as his hobbit feet would carry him, the Black rider hot on his heels.  
  
"Run Frodo! No! Hurry! Come one! Run Frodo!" The four hobbits shouted together encouraging Frodo to outrun the rider. Finally he reached the edge of the ground and took a spectacular flying leap and landed on the boat.  
  
The black rider stopped at the bank and turned around, horse snorting in annoyance. No sooner had it reached the road, several other wraiths joined it.   
  
Frodo sat next to Sam, his gardners arm around him trying to help him recover from the near fatal experience. Pippin let out a huge breath that seemed to have been held in for quite some time. Caroline watched the surrounding banks tensly.  
  
Frodo brushed Sam away and once again his fingers grasped the ring. "How far to the nearest crossing?"  
  
"The Brandywine bridge. Twenty miles." Merry educated the rest of the group as they floated down the river. They stayed in silence for sometime until Pippin spoke up.  
  
"Where are we going?" Caroline held back a smile as she saw Merry roll his eyes.  
  
"Bree, Pip."  
  
"Oh." He said in a downcast voice. Then he smiled brightly. "Is there food there?" This time no one could stifle a giggle, save Sam who thought the situation much to serious to laugh in.  
  
*  
  
The five crept through the forest after tieing the boat up. It was raining quite hard now, and Merry announced that they were close to Bree.  
  
Carefully they ran across the street and Frodo knocked on the big gate surrounding the village of Bree. An annoyed sigh was heard from somewhere inside and then footsteps against the wet gravel.  
  
A window was opened much above their heads and then closed. Finally after much fussing around from the being behind the gate, a hobbit-sized shutter was opened.  
  
"What do you want?" A scraggly old man poked his head out. Frodo stepped forward courageously.  
  
"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Hearing this the Gatekeeper closed the shutter and opened the gate. His mouth dropped in surprise.  
  
"Hobbits. Four.. no five Hobbits! What business brings you to Bree?"  
  
"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." 'Good save Frodo.' Caroline thought as she looked nervously around. Those black riders were probably close. The gatekeeper waved his hands in defense.  
  
"Alright, young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." The gatekeeper stepped aside and the five entered Bree. Finally after much bumping into 'big folk' and near fatal accidents involving carts the Frodo let out a sigh and pointed to the Prancing Pony sign.  
  
Once they entered, Pippin and Sam looked longingly at a plate of food going by, Merry stood between the group and the men in the pub feeling protective, Caroline simply gaped at the nasty men about, and Frodo approached the counter.  
  
"Excuse me." A tall, round man stood up and looked around. Not seeing anyone he looked down and then broke into a smile.  
  
"Good evenin little masters. If you're seekin accomodation, we've got some nice cozy, Hobbit-sized rooms avaliable. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mister... er..." Frodo opened his mouth before he had thought of an alias.  
  
"Uh.. Underhill. My name's Underhill."   
  
"Underhill, yes..." The Innkeeper nodded his head like he understood, but confusion played about his cheery face. Frodo disregarded it and spoke once more.  
  
"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"  
  
"Gandalf? Gandalf... Oh yes! I remember. Elderly chap. Big grey beard, and pointy hat." He said while acting out the last part.  
  
Frodo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Not seen him for six months." Frodo's face darkened and he turned to face his crestfallen companions.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sam asked looking rather wistfully at the pub.   
  
*  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on, Caroline! It's good!"  
  
"Eww! No!"  
  
"It's just ale."  
  
"That's not what bothers me.. It's who's been drinking out of these cups before me!" Merry and Pippin glanced nervously at their mugs. They had been trying to get Caroline to drink some ale for quite some time.  
  
"Would you drink out of mine?" Merry offered her his cup. Caroline felt her face tinge pink. She hoped desperately that it didn't show.  
  
See, the thing was, she had always been a bit taken with the young master of Buckland ever since she saw the movie. He was so brave and.. well cute! Before now she had been able to keep her emotions in check because she was so overwhelmed at the fact that she was in Middle Earth.   
  
That didn't happen everyday.  
  
She spent most of her thinking time trying to reason ways she could have gotten here. Maybe she had passed out and this was all a dream... but then it was an incredibly real dream.  
  
"Er.." She bit her bottom lip trying to come up with something to do. Pippin, who had had quite a lot to drink already started to laugh.  
  
"Hehe.. Caroline's scared to drink! Hehehehe.." He almost fell out of his chair but Frodo caught his back and pushed him forward rolling his eyes a bit.  
  
"Scared?" Pippin nodded as Caroline was taken aback at his taunting. "There's nothing i'm scared of." With that she grabbed Merry's mug and began chugging. Which was a considerable amount.  
  
"Woah..." Sam muttered as the four hobbits stared at the girl who had just drained Merry's cup. With a rather nasty face she slammed it on the table and swallowed as if trying to get the taste out of her mouth.  
  
Merry's mouth dropped. That was his whole mug! He was a Brandybuck and probably never would have drunk that much and lived to tell the tale. Pippin was too tipsy to really fathom what she had just done and he slapped her on the back giggling.  
  
"So.. you can drink! C-Can ya sing? Or dance?" He said in a very drunk tone. Caroline, still overwhelmed by the amount of ale she had just consumed, took Pippin up to his second challenge.  
  
"Course I can sing!" Which was.. *ahem*.. a tad bit of a lie. She could sing some things, but don't trust her when she's drunk! Pippin looked at her as expectantly as a drunk person.. er.. Hobbit can.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh.. later. I'm not drunk enough." Sam snorted from the other side of the table. Caroline flipped him off. "Let's see you get up and sing then! With a nice gardener dance routine to go with it..." She tried to shake the memories she was getting of various fanfics she had read depicting Sam as a pole dancer. Ew.  
  
*  
  
By now, each hobbit, save Sam who thought of himself as the 'responsible Hobbit', had had quite a few drinks.  
  
"An, an, and then he goes up to me and says, 'I heard that!'" Merry, Frodo, and Caroline burst out laughing as Pippin entertained them with a story. Sam sat there chewing his bread thinking, 'If they weren't drunk they would have smacked him by now...'  
  
"So.. now?" Merry looked at Caroline.  
  
"What? when?"  
  
"Are ya, are you gonna sing now?" Pippin nodded his head furiously at Merry's question.  
  
"Uhhh...." Caroline looked around at the three hobbit's pleading faces. "If you sing first!" Pippin's face lightened at her idea.  
  
"Come on Merry! Let's do the Green Dragon song!" Merry nodded, he was just as drunk as Pippin by now. At once they began shouting a song,  
  
_"Hey, ho, to the bottle I go to heal my heart and drown my woe!"_ As they sang these lines, Pippin climed up on top of the table and Merry stood beside him, one foot on the table.   
  
_"Rain may fall and wind may blow,"_ Frodo started jumping around the table dancing with various mugs.  
  
_"But there still be.. Many miles to go!"_ Caroline was up on the table by now and was dancing next to Pippin. She knew the song... she sang it a lot at home.  
  
_"Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, and a stream that runs from hill to plain! Better than rain or rippling brook,"_ Everyone looked at Pippin who belted out the last line,   
  
_"Is a mug of beer inside this Took!"_ The Hobbits roared with laughter, Pippin's ringing out above all the rest. With a bow he jumped off the table.  
  
"Wait! You have to sing a song!" Merry stopped Caroline before she could get off the table.  
  
"Aww riight.. okay.." She thought for a moment, mind swimming from the consumption of ale, but finally came up with a song. She stood on the table, eyes closed, as if getting with the beat of the song. Then she began,  
  
_"You can see the lies in those real big eyes, she's got the finger tatooed on her inner thigh.."_   
  
The whole pub had quieted down from the hobbits show and were now staring intently at Caroline.  
  
_"She'll never let you in cuz she can't loose and you've never walked a mile unless it's in her shoes. Everybody's got a friend like her, you don't know jack-shit until you're in her world."_ She started swing her hips to her song.  
  
_"She's a wild child so incomplete like a real bad song bringin on the beat, yeah.."_ Caroline took a deep breath to prepare for the chorus, earning several hoots.  
  
_"If your eyes are blue, hers are a little bluer, If your car is new, hers is a little newer, if there's a dude in love she thinks he want's to screw her, She's got no clue, no clue.."_ She turned around moving her arms in artistic circles.  
  
_"She likes to brag about her pedigree but she ain't nothin but a rich bitch wannabe. She's loud and rude and when she downs a few she's dancin on the bar, drunken half nude. You wanna be a friend but that all depends if your broke as a joker, if you drive a Benz. Everybody's got a friend like her you don't mean jack-shit till you're in her world,"_ She turned again to face her hobbit friends.  
  
_"She's a wild child so incomplete like a real bad song bringin on the beat, yeah.."_  
  
_"If your eyes are blue, hers are a little bluer, If your car is new, hers is a little newer, if there's a dude in love she thinks he want's to screw her, She's got no clue, no clue.."_Pippin whistled.  
  
_"Somebody take her.. She hates to sleep alone!"_ Several men cat called and one threw a ferret across the room.  
  
_"If you're eyes are blue hers are a little bluer, she keeps droppin names like someone really knew her, and all the guys in there thinks that she's a loser.. She's got no clue, no clue! If your eyes are blue hers are a little bluer, If your ride is cool, hers is a little cooler..."_   
  
She began to fade away at the end and the room erupted in cheers.  
  
"Woah.." She said wobbling a little on the small table. Her head was spinning and all this noise wasn't helping... She could hear encores for more from the men at the pub and even singled out Pippin's voice from the crowd. She stood up straight again to prepare for another song. Once again everyone was cheering.  
  
"Okay.. here goes." She smiled and began moving a little to some beat inside her head. Then she sang,  
  
_"Baby can't you see? I'm crawlin.."_ All eyes were on her as she began singing.  
  
_"A guy like you, should wear a warning..."_ She let her hand point somewhere in the audience of grubby men who pointed dumbly to themselves and instantly began bickering over who she was talking to.   
  
_"It's dangerous, I'm fallin.."_ As soon as she sang this the men stopped and didn't take their eyes off her.  
  
_"There's no escape, I can't break.. I need a hit,"_ After this line she jumped off the table and danced over to Merry who, like the other hobbits was staring at her mouth open.  
  
_"Baby give me it, You're dangerous.. i'm lovin it.."_ Her voice lowered to a husky whisper as she moved her body to an invisible beat leaning closer to Merry. He still sat there, mouth hanging open. Singing that she started dancing around the table.  
  
_"Too high can't come down, it's in my head spinnin round and round.."_ As Caroline sang she began to feel very lightheaded. She managed one last line,   
  
_"Do you... do you feel me now?"_, before she blinked her eyes and fell over right onto the floor behind Frodo's chair. All the men went back to their drinks.  
  
"Caroline?" Frodo asked peering over the back of his chair. She lay there motionless. Merry and Pippin looked confusedly at Frodo.  
  
"What happened?" Pippin asked, he was still quite drunk. Immediatly Sam jumped up and felt her cheek.  
  
"Too much ale." He resolved and somehow managed to drag her to her feet. He carried her over to a chair and set her in it, with a little help from Merry [who was still overwhelmed by the singing/dancing]. She sat in her chair, slumped over on the table. Frodo shook his head.  
  
"You shouldn't enourage her, Pippin.." Pippin pointed to himself as if he was wondering if Frodo was talking to him, then looked at Caroline.  
  
"Well she's a good singer."  
  
"And not a bad dancer, either." Merry added to Pippin's remark. Frodo snorted.  
  
"We all know you think so." Merry flushed beet red. Sam busied himself by occasionally checking up on Caroline. The evening was a lot more quiet now that Caroline had passed out.  
  
"Be right back." Merry said and left the table.  
  
"But wait? Where are you going?" Pippin called after him, but he didn't answer. "Oh well." He glanced at Sam who was dabbing Caroline's head with a wet cloth and stole one of his bread crusts.  
  
***  
  
a/n :: okay i mixed up a few things in this chapter, as you would have noticed if you've seen the movie, that the hobbits sing. In the book I think Frodo sings at Bree and crushes a table or something.. lol.. i dont remember its been too long since i read them. so i got merry and pippin to do their green dragon scene here! hope you liked it! yeah i also left out a few lines in "clueless" but that really doesnt matter...  
  
FROM THIS PART...  
_"If your eyes are blue, hers are a little bluer, If your car is new, hers is a little newer, if there's a dude in love she thinks he want's to screw her, She's got no clue, no clue.."_ She turned around moving her arms in artistic circles. okay... what i meant to say here was she was moving her arms sorta like mandy moore did in that movie 'how to deal' when she was dancing for that trent ford guy.. i dunno i cant explain it.. sorry! 


	3. Morning Mayhem

Before You Hit The Floor  
  
Chapter 3 :: Morning Mayhem  
  
Summary :: Girl falls into Middle Earth, Girl joins fellowship, Girl falls in love with Merry...   
  
Disclaimer :: I do not own Tolkien's stuff.. see what i'm tolkien about?  
  
Author's Note :: LOL! okay... i apologize for that lame joke in the disclaimer above.. sorry sorry hope you won't hate me for saying that but i couldnt help myself. anyway, i just wanna say this now, i dunno how fast updates will be coming in the next week because school started again this week... -.- and i've got soccer practice forever and a game coming up.. but ill try!  
  
and, > means that the next few sentences will be describing whats going on around the scene... you'll figure it out when you get there.  
  
and remember, 'blahblahblah' means **thoughts**! oh ya and i am just going to refer to all of the 5 short people as "the hobbits" just because it is easier but remember caroline is not a hobbit! shes just uber short!  
  
Reviews :: **The Black Pearl Sorceress** - Glad this intrigues you! Yeah, I hate Britney too but 'Toxic' seemed like a good song for a drunk midget to sing. lol.  
  
**Dynx** - happy for it!  
  
**Lauren** - yay for people who like this story!  
  


if you added me to your favorite stories list, ROCK ON!

  
  
***  
  
"Be right back." Merry said and left the table.  
  
"But wait? Where are you going?" Pippin called after him, but he didn't answer. "Oh well." He glanced at Sam who was dabbing Caroline's head with a wet cloth and stole one of his bread crusts.  
  
"Has anyone seen my food?" Sam said obliviously as he sat back down. Pippin blinked innocently after he quickly stuffed the food in his mouth. Frodo smiled.   
  
"Ishhe gone tuh be ok?"   
  
"Pippin, PLEASE, swallow your food before you talk." Sam said disgustedly as Pippin proudly showed off his food to the table.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" He said again after swallowing.  
  
"Yes. She should come around any minute now."   
  
As Pippin and Sam were talking, Frodo suddenly felt alone. He was sitting amist a huge pub full of noisy men and his best friends were chattering away happily beside him, but gradually there was a silence in his ears. He was blocking out all sound. His eyes rolled up into his head and his hand groped for the ring. Once it was safe in his fingers, he felt complete. He stared down at it. It was so... beautiful...  
  
Merry sat back down at the table, looking excitedly at his drink that was considerably larger than the last. Pippin stared at it.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This my friend, is a pint." Pippin's jaw dropped.  
  
"It comes in pints? I'm getting one!" He left the table in search of a pint sized drink. Merry took a sip and looked at Caroline.  
  
"Is she going to wake up soon?" Sam shrugged and resumed searching for his food. Merry was staring at Caroline. She was most definately not from Middle Earth.. or anywhere near the Shire. He had never seen clothes like the ones she was wearing - pants to begin with. He had never seen a girl wearing pants.  
  
And her shirt.. Grey like Gandalf's cloak, yet lighter and of a strange material. It was thick and baggy almost. There was a hood attached to the back and the front read 'H-U-R-L-E-Y', whatever that meant, in bright red letters.  
  
Plus she was wearing shoes. Hobbits did not wear shoes, so she couldn't be a Hobbit.. could she? They were most unlike anything he had ever seen. They were the most curious blend of colors. He couldn't quite place a name on one; it was bright and rather hard to look at. The other was a strange tint of green. On the side was painted an odd animal.  
  
'Remind me to ask her about that,' He thought to himself. Now that Pippin was gone, it was silent at the Hobbit table. Merry involuntarily reached out his hand and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face, behind her ear. She seemed to at home, yet so lost at the same time...  
  
"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins." Merry's mind snapped back to the present and he turned in horror to see Pippin sitting at the bar talking to a pack of scraggly looking men. He glanced at Frodo who, likewise was staring at Pippin mouthing 'No!'.  
  
"He's over there," Frodo jumped off his seat and struggled past the crowds of men to get to Pippin. "He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin, twice removed.." Frodo finally managed to reach Pippin and he grabbed the hem of his jacket, causing him to spill.  
  
"Steady on Frodo!" Pippin said as his cousin fell backwards hitting the floor. The ring flew up into the air.  
  
>  
  
A dark, dirty man in the corner stood up, eyes following the ring fly up in the air.  
  
Caroline opened her eyes and came back to reality just in time to see something shiny in the air. 'What the hell?' She thought as she got off the bench to see what was going on.  
  
Sam said, "Mister Frodo!" weakly and struggled to get out of the table.  
  
All eyes were on the little Hobbit lying on the ground.   
  
>  
  
Merry felt Caroline get up, but before he could turn to see her, the ring fell.. down.. and landed right on Frodo's finger.  
  
"Ooh!" Everyone in the pub gasped as the Hobbit disappeared. Sam looked frantically around the room, but did not see his friend anywhere. That's when it all flooded back to Caroline.  
  
Aragorn.  
  
She grabbed the back of Merry's hood to get his attention and called to Sam. "Pippin!" She shouted to the young Hobbit sitting by the bar staring helplessly at the spot where Frodo had once been. He looked up. "Get over here!"   
  
Once all the Hobbits, save Frodo, were assembled by her she began to talk. "Listen. There's a man here who is going to take Frodo upstairs. We need to find that room." Sam's jaw clenched.   
  
"Frodo." He said angrily. "Where are they?!" Well now.. they never did explain how Sam, Merry, and Pippin found Aragorn's room, did they? For all the reader knows, they could have barged into every room on the floor.   
  
"Um, well," The Hobbit's didn't want to wait any longer. Grabbing whatever they could they started for the stairs. "Okay, here we go.." Caroline muttered as she grabbed a spoon lying on the table.  
  
*  
  
The dark man threw Frodo on the ground. "What do you want?" He asked shakily as he backed up against the mantle.  
  
"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry." He said, hiding his face in the shadows of his hood.  
  
"I carry nothing."  
  
"Indeed." The man said as he pinched out the flame of the candles, cloaking the room in darkness. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely," He pulled back his hood to reveal a scruffy face and matted black hair. "That is a rare gift."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Are you frightened?"  
  
"Yes." Frodo spoke in a bolder voice.  
  
"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Before Frodo could respond the door burst open and Sam ran in, fists forward. Merry, waving a candlestick around, and Pippin, holding a chair and baring his teeth fiercely, came after him. Caroline ran in after them brandishing her spoon like a sword.  
  
"GRR!" She yelled before she tripped over Merry's foot and landed on the ground. Aragorn blinked.  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Let him go, or i'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam shouted boldly. Aragorn ignored the girl in the back struggling to stand up.  
  
"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit," He said as he put his sword in its sheath. "But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."  
  
*  
  
Pippin sat on the floor with his mouth open as Aragorn finished telling them all who he was and that he was not evil. Then Sam turned to Caroline.  
  
"Wait a second. How did you know he was going to find Frodo?" All eyes turned to Caroline who looked up meekly.  
  
"Uh, well,"   
  
Aragorn suddenly looked intrigued. "You knew? You knew I was searching for Frodo?"  
  
"Um kinda,"  
  
"What did you say?" The ranger had now gotten off his stool and stalked towards Caroline.  
  
"Just something like this guy is gonna find Frodo and take him to his room to keep him safe and that he's a good guy and all.."  
  
"But, how would you know this?" She knew she couldn't keep this a secret much longer.  
  
"Um well, I saw Aragorn go get Frodo. And I reasoned that he would probably bring him up to his room and all..." That explanation earned her disbelieving stares from Sam and Aragorn.  
  
"Right.. well you are to stay here for the night. It is much too dangerous in your room." He turned to look outside. "They are close." He said in a dead whisper.  
  
"Who are close?" Pippin asked in a mock whisper like Aragorns.  
  
Aragorn gave a big sigh and began..   
  
"They were once men. Great kings of men, but Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power, and, blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." Caroline sat still on the floor reciting his little speech in her head.  
  
"They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."  
  
"Damn, you got the short end of that deal!" Caroline said loudly and started laughing. She was the only one, except Merry and Pippin who both cracked smiles. Aragorn glared at her again. He definately did not trust her.  
  
"You Hobbits-"   
  
Caroline cut him off. "Hey! No excluding me!"  
  
"I meant not to, I said Hobbits,"  
  
"What makes you think i'm a Hobbit?"  
  
"Surely you are not that short and are not a Hobbit?" She stuck out her foot and grinned satisfactorily at the look of disgust on Aragorn's face that clearly said, 'What the hell are you?'  
  
"Er, you Hobbit's and, um, other, creatures," Caroline shot him a death glare. "Other, people, should get some rest."  
  
"Where, here?" Sam asked as if there was someplace else.  
  
"Sam.." Frodo muttered. Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Yes master hobbit, here."  
  
"Right. I get the bed!" Caroline ran and jumped onto the bed, putting her hands behind her head and closed her eyes like she was asleep. Aragorn cleared his throat and Pippin made an odd noise like he was stifling a laugh. "Fine! I'll sleep somewhere else! Be mean to me!" She got off the bed slowly and resumed her old position beside Pippin.  
  
"I shall keep watch." Aragorn pointed to the bed. "Go, rest. The Nazgul will not reach you here." Caroline's mouth hung open.  
  
"Wha? But! I just.." She sunk down on the floor where she was standing as the four Hobbits herded over to the oversized bed. Merry turned and was surprised to see Caroline on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing? Don't you want to sleep on a bed?" Caroline glared at him with one eye. She had been 'trying' to 'sleep'.  
  
"Yes. But *he* doesn't want me to." She jerked her head towards Aragorn who sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Come on. You've had a rough day." Sam spoke up. Well, she had passed out from too much alcohol intake..  
  
"Okay!" She happily jumped up and bounced over to the side of bed. "Hey! Move!" She said to Pippin who was nearly falling off the edge of the bed. Merry sat up.  
  
"Bad sleeping arrangement." He said and all the Hobbits got off the bed. Aragorn stared at at them.   
  
"Frodo is on the inside and i'm on the outside." Sam said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Pippin, why don't you be on the inside too since you have a tendency to fall out of bed." Frodo told Pippin.   
  
"I ain't sleepin on no outside! He'll eat me!" Caroline pointed to Aragorn who put his head in his hands.  
  
"Then you sleep between Pippin and me." Merry reasoned.  
  
"Done." Caroline said as they all piled onto the bed in their designated sleeping arrangements. By this time Aragorn had decided they were completely nuts.   
  
The room was silent for the time after that. Each Hobbit was slowly dropping off to sleep, except two. Merry tried to sleep, but it just wouldn't come. Everytime he tried to clear his mind of all thought, it wandered right back to the person laying next to him.  
  
Caroline couldn't sleep either. She lay on her side facing Pippin who's face was pressed into his pillow. At first everything seemed cool and relaxed, but have you ever tried sleeping in a bed with four other guys? One of whom you have held an unhealthy obsession for, for quite some time? All under the same covers?  
  
I didn't think so.  
  
Soon her back began to hurt from staying in the same position, but she didn't want to move. What if she turned over and ended up facing Merry? She would definately not be able to sleep then.   
  
Her mind began to wander.. Her family. Would she ever see them again? She hadn't really thought about them until now, but of course she wouldn't miss them as much because, frankly, she just didn't like them. They treated her like most parents treat their teenagers - not understanding.  
  
Then there were her friends. What she wouldn't give to have one of them with her now. She felt so alone in Middle Earth.. the one place she had always longed to go. Now she didn't really have any friends. The only people she "knew" were the people that were introduced in Lord of the Rings.  
  
Would she be allowed to join the Fellowship? That was her one big dream, to be the tenth member of the Fellowship of the ring. She sighed involuntarily. Her life was certainly going downhill...  
  
*  
  
The first thing Aragorn saw when he opened his eyes that morning was something big, black, and hairy.  
  
"GAH!!" He shouted as he pulled back his head and brandished his sword. A small fuzzy spider crawled madly away from the king and down to the floor.  
  
"Whus goin on?" Pippin sat up groggily, awakened by the racket Aragorn was making.   
  
"Nothing. Wake the others." The young Hobbit nodded, still half asleep and turned to Frodo's side of the bed.  
  
"Frod.. Am.." He mumbled while he yawned and prodded Frodo's shoulder. After doing so he fell back onto his pillow and immediately went back to sleep. Frodo sat up and looked around the room, waiting for the sleep to leave his eyes. He saw Aragorn cleaning his sword and Sam still sleeping peacefully beside him. He snorted when he saw Pippin asleep again.   
  
Then he saw Caroline and Merry. Note: the Caroline **and** Merry. They were not sleeping seperatley. No no. He felt his jaw drop when he saw Caroline with her head resting on Merry's chest and Merry's arm around her.   
  
He elbowed Sam. This was classic. "Sam!" He whispered loudly. "Get up!" Aragorn paused his work to look at Frodo.   
  
"Why do you whisper, master Hobbit?" Frodo pointed to the left side of the bed. Aragorn rolled his eyes and continued with his work. By now Sam had woken and was in the process of standing up.   
  
"Mornin Mister Fro-" He stopped once he saw the two on the end. "Uh, did I miss somethin?" Frodo grabbed Pippin and dragged him off the bed onto the floor trying to stand him up as he mumbled for more sleep.  
  
Pippin opened his eyes to see his best friend snuggling with the mysterious girl. He started to snicker. Then snort. Then laugh uncontrollably.   
  
*  
  
Caroline sighed in her sleep. She couldn't remember a time when she had been this comfortable. She could hear distant voices somewhere through the think fog of her dreamlike state.   
  
'No.. I don't want to get up..' She thought as she grasped her pillow and snuggled closer to it. She shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. Was somebody playing the drums? She could hear a slight drumming noise, steady and strong. Suddenly an arm tightened around her back.  
  
Her eyes flew open.  
  
The next thing she saw was an arm. She lifted her head slowly, fearing the worst. The worst came to be.  
  
"HOLY HELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Caroline screamed as she scrambled out of the sheets and fell off the bed. Merry blinked his eyes and saw everyone in the room staring at him, Caroline on the floor looking fearfully, and slightly angrily at him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Don't give me that! You think just because i'm sleeping by you means you can hit on me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, act innocent! See if I care!" She shouted and proceeded to march straight up to him and punch him sharply on the face.  
  
"Hey!" Pippin shouted as he rushed over to the fighting 'couple' to try and break it up. Caroline was busy standing over him cursing loudly.  
  
"People!" Aragorn got off his stool in attempt to quiet down the racket the girl was making. "People! QUIET!" The room fell silent and Caroline glared at the king, crossing her arms defensively.   
  
"You saw what he did to me!"  
  
"That is no grounds to attack him." His gaze moved to Merry who was currently holding his head in pain.  
  
"Why not? He was.. was.." She seemed too angry to even talk straight.  
  
"Ah, but you do not know what happened the whole night." Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Aragorn. "I mean, I was awake the whole time. I saw what really happened."  
  
"Do you.. did we.." Caroline breathed in a very frightened tone.  
  
"No! No, no no.. sometime after all of you had fallen asleep you, Caroline, rolled over and put your head on Merry and he involuntarily, uh, well, put his arm around you.. i guess.." He muttered nervously.  
  
"So it was you're fault!" Pippin said as he helped Merry stand.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Look it doesn't matter!" Frodo took a stand. "We have a long way to go and no time to spend on trivial matters such as this."  
  
Aragorn nodded at the Hobbit's remark. "Frodo is right. Pack up. We are leaving." He grabbed his sword and made for the door. Caroline sighed. This was not the Middle Earth she had been dreaming about.  
  
***  
  
author's note :: aww poor merry!! haha.. it gets better for him. promise. ;D now review and make me happy. 


	4. Don't Talk Smack About His Girl

**Before You Hit The Floor**  
  
Chapter 4 :: Don't Talk Smack About His Girl  
  
Summary :: Girl falls into Middle Earth. Girl joins Fellowship. Girl falls in love with Merry...  
  
Disclaimer :: i only own caroline and the funky plot twists i so wittily create. not really.  
  
Author's Note :: holla, thanks for coming back! sorry i haven't updated in forever, actually i don't know how long ago it's been, but thats not a good sign. but thats because i violated some ff.net code or something and now i can't update for a few days. but by the time you're reading this, it will have been fixed. yeehaw.  
  
Reviews :: **The Last Eventar** - erm, what?  
  
**Helmsdeep2234** - yes! falling in love with merry is _very_ good!!  
  
**ilovmerry2** - oki : **r**o**c**k **o**n **p**y**r**o**s**  
  
**ybnrml2005** - omg okay i was worried that that reaction would be a little spaztic, but then it turned out okay! glad you like!  
  
**creepy_gollum** - yes! merry and pippin are the cutest bestest midgets around!! carol's okay [even tho its my grandmothers name so that might be a little creepy but w/e ill live] ermm a beta reader is someone who gets the story before its posted and like checks over it for grammer, spelling, plot holes, stuff like that. thank you for the 3 reviews! that was awesome!  
  
**Lothliana** - i most certainly will carry it on! so... here's an update!  
  
***  
  
"Do you.. did we.." Caroline breathed in a very frightened tone.  
  
"No! No, no no.. sometime after all of you had fallen asleep you, Caroline, rolled over and put your head on Merry and he involuntarily, uh, well, put his arm around you.. i guess.." He muttered nervously.  
  
"So it was you're fault!" Pippin said as he helped Merry stand.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Look it doesn't matter!" Frodo took a stand. "We have a long way to go and no time to spend on trivial matters such as this."  
  
Aragorn nodded at the Hobbit's remark. "Frodo is right. Pack up. We are leaving." He grabbed his sword and made for the door. Caroline sighed. This was not the Middle Earth she had been dreaming about.  
  
She had always wanted to go to Middle Earth - but what else is new? Who doesn't! The problem was, she didn't think it would be this problematic... one day into her journey and she's already having issues with the one and only Middle Earth man she liked. Not that he was a man.  
  
They had left the Prancing Pony under an hour ago and were now marching through the 'wild' as Aragorn called it. Everyone had been quiet most of the walk, and Caroline took to walking towards the back so she wouldn't have to deal with Merry. I mean, how embarassing!  
  
Soon the Hobbits were getting restless from the everlasting walking and began to doubt this Aragorn fellow. Merry had stayed near the front walking behind Frodo. He didn't know what to say to Caroline.  
  
"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" He asked Frodo as they stared at Aragorn's back suspiciously.  
  
"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo responded. The ring was already taking an effect on him; he felt more weary with every step he took - and they weren't even to Rivendell yet. Gandalf had told him the ring would be a burden, but once they got it safely to Rivendell, he would be released from it.  
  
"But where is he leading us?" Sam hurried to the front to walk protectively near Frodo. Aragorn spoke before Frodo could say another word.  
  
"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond." Sam gasped excitedly.  
  
"Do you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" Frodo smiled at Sam's enthusiasm, and the party pressed on.  
  
*  
  
"Aww, but i'm hungry Merry!" Pippin whined quietly as they pushed their way through a mass of bushes. Aragorn was already up ahead.  
  
"Pippin, we can't stop! Look how far ahead Strider is! He's gonna leave us behind!"   
  
"Oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please?" The youngest Hobbit bounced up and down beside his friend.  
  
"Fine! Go eat! I don't care!" Merry shouted exasperatedly. Behind him Caroline sucked in a deep breath [hey, imagine if you were in her place. you'd do the same thing!] and approached the two.  
  
"Did someone say food? I'm starving!" Merry stared at Caroline. She had been avoiding him all day and now shes all friendly. He stood there, mouth hanging open, for a minute, an expression on his face that looked as if he had never seen her before.  
  
"Er, Merry?" Pippin tried to get his attention back. "Merry!"  
  
"What?!?" Merry shouted. "What is it?"  
  
"You were, uh, well nevermind." Pippin turned away and began taking pots and other cooking supplies out of his bag. Merry looked back at Caroline and proceeded to get food ready ignoring her.  
  
"Hey, we need to talk." Caroline said as she grabbed a small bag and started taking food out of it. Merry looked up with a slightly annoyed look on his face.  
  
'First she sleeps on top of me, [not that he didn't mind... ;D], then she punches me in the face, ignores me, now she wants to be nice?' He thought disgustedly. His nose still hurt very much.  
  
"Look. I acted like a total spaztic loser this morning. I'm really sorry about the whole, er, sleeping thing, and for punching you.. I'm not very good at controlling my anger." Merry couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunatly, it came out more like a scoff.  
  
"Hah, I see that."   
  
"What? I'm serious. My friends used to call me 'Angry Child' and my parents made me take Anger Management.  
  
"I'll believe that." He paused. "Angry Child." At first Caroline thought he was being mean, but seeing the good natured grin on his face she broke out laughing.  
  
"So now you're going to call me Angry Child?" Merry nodded and smiled. It was good to have her back on his side.  
  
"Hey! Help me out here!" Pippin called for help as he struggled with a pan.   
  
"Put the mushrooms in that one." Merry directed Caroline.   
  
"No not that one!" Pippin shrieked as she accidentally dropped the mushrooms in the wrong pot.  
  
"Jeez! Cool it.. don't have a cow.." Pippin and Merry glanced at each other.  
  
"Have a cow? I'm not having a cow!"  
  
"Or are you?" Merry said in mock suspicious as he caught went along with Caroline's phrase even though he didn't know entirely what it meant.  
  
"What?!" Pippin shouted indignantly, accidentally catching the attention of Aragorn.  
  
"Gentlemen," He said in concern once he saw them preparing food. "We do not stop 'til nightfall." Pippin looked confused.  
  
"But what about breakfast?"  
  
"You've already had it."  
  
"We've had one yes." He said a-matter-a-factly. "What about second breakfast?" Pippin finished his request off with a charming smile. Aragorn turned away without another word. Merry sighed.  
  
"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." He started walking forward and tried to put his pan away but Pippin caught up with him.  
  
"But, but what about elevenses?"   
  
Caroline cut in. "Luncheon?"  
  
"Afternoon tea?" Pippin spoke after.  
  
"DInner?" Caroline said with a smile. This was so one of her favorite lines.  
  
"Supper? Do you think he knows about them... doesn't he?" Merry looked sadly at Pippin.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." Pippin stood there, crestfallen. Aragorn threw an apple over a tall bush and Merry caught it. He walked back to Pippin and handed it to him. Cuffing him on the shoulder, he smiled reassuringly. Caroline smiled in wait. This was so funny.  
  
Another apple came flying out from behind the bush and hit Pippin on the head. He looked around the sky as if he would see some sort of bird dropping apples on his head.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry said shaking his head. Caroline and Frodo started laughing at Pippin's obliviousness.   
  
"Nice." Caroline said as she passed him and continued walking. Soon she was side by side with Merry. "Hola."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, it's a way of saying hello."   
  
"Oh. Hola!" He repeated and Caroline laughed. "You have strange words. Where did they come from? Did you make them up?"  
  
"Um.. no. It's just how people talk in.. in.." She broke off tears coming to her eyes. Merry didn't see the tears.  
  
"Where?" She sniffed and let out a small sob. Merry instantly knew he had hit a nerve and stopped walking. "Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't, didn't know.."   
  
"It's okay. I don't know what came over me. Sorry." She gasped slightly as Merry raised his hand to her face and wiped a tear off her cheek.  
  
"Don't be. Crying isn't something to be sorry about." Caroline nodded, but their little fiasco was interrupted when Aragorn saw who was keeping up the line.  
  
"Merry! Caroline! Don't stop we're trying to go fast!" He turned and began walking at an even quicker pace.  
  
"Sorry." Caroline apologized again and the two began walking. "So, what I was saying was that's how they talk back where I live."  
  
"Oh." Merry knew she was hiding something, about her home, but he didn't want to make her cry again so he dropped the subject. "I was wondering," He paused trying to find a way to phrase his question.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Er, what are you wearing on your feet?" He looked at Caroline's face expecting to see an annoyed look but instead she was grinning.  
  
"Shoes!"  
  
"I see that, but what kind are they?"  
  
"Not sure of the name."  
  
"Oh. What color are they? And what is the thing on the side? And why is there a pocket on the side?"  
  
"Somebody's inquisitive." Sam dropped from the front of the line and began walking again beside Caroline.  
  
"Their pink and green. And that's a Kangaroo."  
  
"Kangaroo?" Sam and Merry said in unison.  
  
"Um yeah. Nevermind." She put her hands into the front pocket of her hoodie and shivered involuntarily.  
  
"Are you cold?" Sam asked anxiously.  
  
"No, not really." Merry shook his head.  
  
"You shivered." He unfasted then tie on his cloak and pulled it off his shoulders. "Take this."  
  
"No really it's okay." Despite her protests Merry draped the cloak around her and the two slowed down as he tied it. "Thanks." Caroline said nervously as Merry's fingers brushed the front of her neck as he fastened it.  
  
"Anytime." They resumed walking in silence. Caroline drew the cloak tightly around her as the air began to chill as the night set in. She took a deep breath and noticed that the cloak smelled of pipe weed and well, Merry. Warmth flooded through her body. Suddenly Merry spoke.  
  
"Sam, why did you help Caroline at the Prancing Pony that time she passed out?" Caroline smiled at the, *ahem* "memory". But she didn't know Sam helped her. Come to think of it, she hadn't realized that he had been so nice to her in the past day.   
  
"Well why would you say a think like that Mister Merry?"   
  
"I thought you didn't like her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said youself I was untrustworthy and a spy." Caroline chimed in. It was funny to lay the guilt on someone, knowing it was all in good fun.  
  
"I, well, someone needed to take care of her and the rest of you were all drunk!"  
  
"So you do like her?"  
  
"I, oh yes then!" Sam went beet red in the face and hurried away."  
  
"Aww Sam!" Caroline called after him as Merry snickered behind her. Sam turned slowly. "Come here Mister Designated Driver Hobbit."   
  
"Mister who?" Merry asked confused.  
  
"It's someone who watches over their friends while they all get wasted and drunk."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Sam." Caroline said sternly as Sam approached her meekly.   
  
"Mhm?"   
  
"I want to thank you for what you did. If you didn't, then who knows what would have happened with all these other *reliable* Hobbits running around. So, thanks. And i'm glad you don't think i'm untrustworthy or a spy anymore." Sam smiled.  
  
"Your most welcome Lady Caroline."  
  
"Just Caroline."   
  
"Caroline." He repeated. "I better go find out how Frodo's faring then." Sam turned and ran off to his friend, but stopped for a moment when he saw Frodo, Pippin, and Aragorn standing on a hill in front of them.  
  
"Why are they just standing there?" Merry shrugged at Carolines question. They finally caught up with them, only to feel their hearts sink with despaiar and the sight they saw.  
  
"We are going to cross that?" Pippin asked faintly as looked out upon the barren wasteland of marsh. Aragorn nodded toughly and started walking.  
  
'Woah! Where did this come from?' Caroline thought as they stumbled down the dirty hill. "I never saw the special edition version."   
  
"What?" Merry asked.  
  
"Woops. Did I say that out loud?" Merry's answer was stifled by a cry from Pippin. He had fallen face first into the greenish muck. "Aww Pippin!" Caroline ran as fast as she could through the thick mud over to where Pippin was struggling to get out of the marsh.  
  
"I don't like this very much!" He said spitting mud out from his mouth.  
  
"Sorry about that." She said as she grabbed his arm and tried to steady him so he didn't fall again. They walked for some time through the marsh. Eventually they began to attract bugs.  
  
"What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?" Merry said impatiently as he smacked the back of his neck where some midges were pestering him.  
  
"Ugh. This sucks." Caroline complained as she struggled to pull her foot out of a particularly sticky patch of mud. Finally, when the sun was setting low in the sky, they reached the edge of the marsh.  
  
"Finally!" Pippin exclaimed as they left the mud behind and entered a more rocky landscape. They had not walked long when Aragorn stopped.  
  
"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul." The Hobbits looked out onto a gargantuan stone ruin atop a tall hill. "We shall rest here tonight."   
  
*  
  
The four Hobbits and Caroline sat in a line, shoulder to shoulder, once they had climbed to the first ledge on the watchtower. Aragorn drew a small pack out of his cloak and let it unroll on the ground. Swords, daggers, and arrows all tied to a cloth rolled onto the ground.  
  
"Take these. Keep them close." He said hoarsly as he tossed each Hobbit a sword.   
  
"Um, don't I get a sword?" Caroline asked innocently. Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"You cannot fight. They will kill you."   
  
"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Without warning she lunged forward and tackled Aragorn pinning him to the ground with her right foot as she stood triumphantly beside him.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"MY way of showing you I can fight and I need a sword." Aragorn sighed and relaxed his head.  
  
"Fine. But when you are hurt, do not blame me."   
  
"Yay!" Caroline said happily as she bounced over to the collection of swords and picked one out. "Can I have this one?"  
  
"No." Aragorn said flatly as he stood up.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it is much too heavy for you." Caroline shook her head.  
  
"Yeah right." She attempted to pick it up, but failed miserably. "Okay fine. How about this one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?? What do you have against women??? Don't you have some happy go lucky girlie elf waiting for you? I'm sure you respect her!" She had gone too far. In a split second Aragorn had drawn his sword and had the cool tip touching Caroline's neck.  
  
"Never. Insult. Her. Again." Caroline fought back the temptation to say something sarcastic, since sarcasm was her middle name, but decided against it. The situation wasn't exactly in her favor. "I will be back."  
  
"So can I have one or not?" She asked Aragorn's retreating back. He stopped and sighed annoyed like.  
  
"Yes, yes just pick whichever one you want. I care not." Then he was gone.  
  
"YES!" Caroline shouted happily as she did a little victory dance while the other Hobbits stared hopelessly at her.  
  
***  
  
author's note :: well now, this story gets a bit more comic as we go. i know the walking from the prancing pony to weathertop kind of went fast, like how its just after they leave and its getting cool with the night air - deal with it i could care less. so, you know what to do!   
  
**r**e**v**i**e**w**!**  
  



	5. A Lot Of, Pain

Before You Hit The Floor  
  
Chapter 5 :: A Lot Of.. Pain.   
  
Reviews :: meh.. been taking up too much room replying to all these reviews.. i.e. my other story, the highschool one - its insane. so, unless it's desperate i'm just not gonna.  
  
Author's Note :: i know i haven't updated in like what, three million years?? sorry!! i was grounded and my mom took away my computer.. GRR. okay. you know those stories where everything seems to happen to the *new* character? well, i'm trying not to make that the case in this story, but it just worked in this chapter for something to happen. so don't start hatin when it does! also... this chapter is a lot of movie verse. i know some of you hate that and if you do then you're just going to have to deal with it because i can't stand it when people change up the lines of the script..  
  
*elvish translations at end of story*  
  
***  
  
"So can I have one or not?" She asked Aragorn's retreating back. He stopped and sighed annoyed like.  
  
"Yes, yes just pick whichever one you want. I care not." Then he was gone.  
  
"YES!" Caroline shouted happily as she did a little victory dance while the other Hobbits stared hopelessly at her. "I like this one. No, this one. No too heavy." Pippin began digging around in the mass of weaponry and drew out a rather long, thin, black blade.  
  
"How about this?" He waved the sword near Caroline's chest.  
  
"Woah there... be careful with that!" She said jumping backwards.  
  
"Pippin.." Merry said groaning at Pippin's reddening face. Pippin sheepishly turned the sword around and handed it to her.  
  
"Thankya." She held the blade with both hands letting the setting sun reflect off the tip. *woosh!* she twirled around several times randomly jabbing at invisible foes. The Hobbits jumped back in surprise. "This." She gently held the edge in her palm. "Is cool."  
  
*  
  
"My tomatoe's burst.."  
  
"Could I have some bacon.."  
  
"Ok, want a tomatoe, Sam.."   
  
"What are you doing.."  
  
"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon.." Words swirled around Caroline's mind as she slept peacefully in the corner of the watchtower. Practicing sword movements was extremely tiring...  
  
"Put it out!" Frodo's loud voice caused her to stir, and she shifted from lying on her back to a fetal position.   
  
"Ash on my tomatoes.." Suddenly a shrill voice split the still night air in two. The Hobbits jumped back from the fire, dropping their food to the ground. Caroline struggled to open her tired eyes.   
  
"Caroline!" Her eyes snapped open to see Merry shaking her hard. "Come on!"  
  
"Why what's going on?" She said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"The Black Riders are coming!" He shouted and grabbed her hand. They ran to a dilapidated stone staircase and up to the second level.  
  
"Merry! Caroline!" Pippin motioned for them to come to the center. The five stood in a small circle, swords drawn.   
  
'Wait a minute.. this is where Frodo gets stabbed!' Caroline thought worriedly to herself. Everytime she saw the movie or read the book, it killed her that Frodo was so hurt in the end. He was such an innocent Hobbit! She had to make sure he wasn't hurt.  
  
The air grew thick with the approaching evil. Five black figures emerged from the shadows. Slowly, the five Nazgul glided towards the five Hobbits.   
  
"One for each of us." Caroline muttered before she let out a cry and began stabbing madly at the front figure. Immediately she was tossed aside and landed on a rock several feet away.  
  
"Back you devils!" Sam shouted as he lunged at one of the Riders. He too was thrown aside and landed near Caroline. "Frodo.." He murmured.   
  
A sharp pain shot through Caroline's side. She had landed on a rather pointy rock. "Agh.." She moaned as she rolled off the rock. Struggling to get up, she stopped abruptly as she felt the blood run down her side and her vision blurred before her. She tried to shake off the pain and see where Frodo was.   
  
Everything was swirling and nothing was clear. Faintly she heard a cry from either Merry or Pippin.. or both, and a crash of swords against metal.  
  
Swords!  
  
Where was hers? She blinked her eyes and stood there looking quite stupid probably to the Wraiths. She saw something gleaming with the moonlight farther away and stumbled towards it. 'Yes!' She thought proudly as she picked up her sword.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Caroline froze. That voice could only belong to one person.  
  
"Mister Frodo!" Sam shouted from somewhere in the mele. Then came the unmistaken battle cry of Aragorn.  
  
"Heeeya!" Aragorn slashed and burned the Wraiths with his torch. They screamed in terror and backed away. The pain was still fresh in Caroline's side, but her vision was clearing up. She grabbed her sword and again started slashing at the closest Wraith to her.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam shouted again in despair. "Strider!" Aragorn grunted in triumph as the second to last Wraith fell screaming off the edge, but there was one left.  
  
"Ahh!" Caroline was trying to defeat her own Wraith, but in twisting as to escape its blade, she only made the gash in her side worse. She fell to her knees; the pain clogging up her senses. The Wraith raised its blade, poised to strike...  
  
Suddenly it was knocked off the edge and Aragorn slammed into the wall in front of her. He wiped a little blood off his cheek and grabbed Caroline's arm. Pulling her to her feet he called out to the Hobbits.  
  
"Sam! Frodo!"   
  
"Strider! Help!" Sam shouted in a teary voice. Aragorn led Caroline over to where the Hobbits were huddled and saw Frodo laying on his back, his hand pressed over his shoulder. He convulsed slightly causing his hand to slip revealing a crude hole in his shirt. Aragorn groaned quietly at this.   
  
"Somebody get her." He said as he knelt down beside Frodo leaving Caroline standing there. She swayed back and forth and eventually lost her balance.   
  
"Woa.." Bracing herself for the fall onto the cold, hard stone she clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly. But it never came. Instead, she felt two strong arms under her.   
  
"Got you." Caroline opened her eyes to see Merry staring down at her, a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you alright?" She shook her head as he helped her stand.  
  
"No. My side. It.." She gasped finally seeing Frodo. Aragorn was bent over him. "Frodo!" She tried to hobble over to the fallen Hobbit but stumbled as the pain began anew in her side. Merry caught her once more as she fell.  
  
"Stop moving! You will only injure yourself more." Caroline shook her head.  
  
"No! You don't understand.." A slight film of tears clouded her vision. "Frodo.." She choked. Merry moved closer to her and symathetically rubbed her back looking with concern down at his friend.  
  
"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Aragorn sighed as the blade dissolved into the wind. "This is beyond my skill to heal." Sam looked up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "He needs elvish medicine." With one swift move he picked Frodo up and slung him gently over his shoulder.  
  
"You're hurting him!" Pippin said in a very choked voice that was barely audible as Frodo let out a moan. Aragorn held his torch forward and began to run as fast as he could while being careful as not to drop Frodo.  
  
"Hurry!" He called to the others and the remaining four followed as quickly as possible. Caroline cringed at the pain, but pressed on knowing how crucial it was that nothing stopped them - because if she slowed them down, Frodo's life was forfeit.  
  
"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam cried from the front. "He'll never make it!"  
  
"Hold on, Frodo." Aragorn murmured to the back of Frodo's head. The Hobbit lifted his head painfully and looked out into space.  
  
"Gandalf!" He shouted in a strained voice, then fell limp onto Aragorn's back.  
  
They ran for about thirty minutes, Aragorn constantly stopping and waiting for Caroline and Sam to keep up. Everytime Caroline fell behind, Merry would race back to her, grab her arm, and help her run.  
  
She ignored the pain spreading from the injury in her side to other parts on her body and ran as fast and as hard as she could manage. Finally, in a small clearing, Aragorn stopped and set Frodo down onto the ground.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said timidly as he kneeled next to his friend. He touched his cheek. He's going cold!"   
  
"Is he going to die?" He sniffled through his tears. Merry and Caroline stood near them. Aragorn put a cloth over Frodo's forehead.   
  
"He's passing into the Shadow World." He said grimly. "He'll soon become a Wraith like them." Everyone flinched as the cry of a Nazgul was heard.  
  
"They're close!" Merry shouted.   
  
"Sam." Aragorn turned to face Sam. "Do you know the Athelas plant?"  
  
"Athelas?"   
  
"Kingsfoil." Aragorn said hurriedly.   
  
"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed." Sam responded  
  
"It may help to slow the poisoning." He gave Sam a torch. "Hurry!" Sam rushed off into the woods. Aragorn unsheathed his sword and ran off in the other direction. Pippin glanced helplessly at the two leaving and down at Frodo. He sank down beside his friend.  
  
"Frodo.." He whispered and wiped his tear-stained face on his sleeve. Merry stood behind him rubbing his back.   
  
"It will be okay, Pip. He's going to be okay." Silently he mouthed, "Frodo, don't die." Suddenly Caroline fell to her knees with a slight whimper. Merry bit his lip as he watched both his friends grieve for Frodo. Pippin looked at her and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"He.." He stopped talking and stared intently at his arm. He drew it away from Caroline and saw it covered in blood. "Caroline!" He shouted. "Merry!" Merry had been sitting next to Frodo and looked up hearing Pippin's call.  
  
"What's going on.. my god." He breathed seeing Pippin's look of distress as he held his bloody arm and Caroline on her knees, eyes slightly closed but rolled back into her head. Suddenly she fell over into the dirt.  
  
"Caroline!" Merry and Pippin shouted together and Merry rushed over to where they were. He saw her entire right side soaked with blood.   
  
"Is she hurt?"   
  
"Obviously, Pip!" Pippin bit his lip. "Help me get this off." He said as he held some of her hoodie in his hand.  
  
"Merry! You can't take a girl's shirt off!"  
  
"I don't think it's a shirt. Look." He pulled it up revealing a dark blood stained shirt underneath. "Help me!" Pippin rushed over to Caroline's other side and they tugged the sweatshirt off her body. Merry groaned as he saw how bloody she was.   
  
"Ughh.." Frodo groaned from behind them.   
  
"What about Frodo?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Go find Strider." Pippin nodded and had almost left the clearing when a bright white light blinded him and he fell backwards. "Pippin, what are you-" Merry too stopped talking as a gleaming white horse galloped into the clearing. The most beautiful woman the two Hobbits had ever seen got off.  
  
She glided over to Frodo who lay moaning on the ground. Once he caught sight of her, his eyes widened and he lay quiet. As she came closer she spoke,   
  
"Frodo... I am Arwen. Telin le thard. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad." Aragorn ran into the clearing at this, Sam not far behind. Merry stared in awe at her.  
  
"Who is she?" He asked with wide eyes and mouth open.  
  
"Frodo." She whispered again as Aragorn placed some of the plant in Frodo's wound.  
  
"She's an elf." Sam said in disbelief. Frodo groaned in pain as the plant stung.  
  
"He is fading."' Arwen picked Frodo up. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." She carried him over to her horse. Aragorn followed her. "I've been looking for you for two days."  
  
"Where are you taking him?!" Sam shouted indignatly.  
  
"There are give Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know." Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon." As they spoke, they did not notice Caroline struggling to sit up.  
  
"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im."  
  
"Ahh..." She groaned as she bent the torn skin on her side.  
  
"Andelu i ven." Caroline looked up painfully and saw Merry standing just a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Merr.. Merr.." She cried weakly. Her parched throat could barely create audible noises. Gathering almost all of her remaining strength she shouted, "MERRY!" as loud as she could. Everyone turned and stared.  
  
"Oh no.." Aragorn breathed. Arwen turned to Aragorn as she mounted her horse.  
  
"Frodo is dying and she needs your help. Ae athradon i hir, turn gwaith nin beriatha hon." Aragorn nodded as he held back tears. "I do not fear them."  
  
"Arwen, ride hard. Do not look back!" She nodded.  
  
"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" With a snort from her horse they rode off.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sam shouted. "Those Wraiths are still out there!!" Aragorn sighed and turned to Caroline. Merry was kneeling beside her rubbing her forehead.   
  
"Give me the Athelas." It lay near Pippin and he tossed it to the man. "Lift her shirt." Aragorn ordered as he began preparing the plant. Merry hesitated for a moment, but when Caroline cried out he did it anyways. Slowly he pinched the hem of her shirt with his fingers and pulled up.  
  
"Hurry!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"It's all bloody i'm trying!" Merry shouted back. Aragorn grimaced. Hobbit's were so hard to work with.   
  
"Stop." Aragorn said calmly as he saw the cut. It was not too deep but whatever had caused it must have hit a vein because of the amount of blood. He tore a piece of cloth off his clothes and used it to mop up some of the blood. "It is not bad." He said noting the dazed expression of Merry's face.  
  
"Is she going to die?" Pippin asked.  
  
"No!" Aragorn said gruffly annoyed at the inquisitive Hobbits. He placed some of the plant into her cut. She twisted slightly trying to get rid of the pain. "Make her stop moving." Merry nodded and put one hand on each of her shoulders. He ripped his cape off and tore it in half. He wrapped a strip of it around her abdomen.  
  
"Caroline.." Merry said looking down at her. She lay convulsing in pain for a moment, but finally the plant started working its magic. She opened her eyes which finally focused correctly.  
  
"Merry?" She asked and turned her head. "Aragorn.. what happened?"  
  
"Frodo has been stabbed. He is going to Rivendell right now. You too were hurt and we would like to know how."  
  
"I..." She began to stand up but winced at the pain in her side. "Give me your hand Merry." Merry complied and Caroline grasped it. She pulled hard and stood herself up. "I," She thought for a moment. "Oh! When the Wraiths came I fell on a rock."  
  
"Oh." Aragorn said slowly. "Well then, we must get to Rivendell as quickly as possible." He motioned for the Hobbits to follow and they gathered their belongings. Caroline grabbed her hoodie and was about to put it on when she realized how bloody she was.   
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked quickly thinking something bad had happened.  
  
"I'm so gross. When can I take a shower?" Aragorn stared at her in disbelief for a moment, then turned and began running as if nothing had happened. "What? Fine. Stupid man."  
  
'A rock?' Aragorn thought as they ran. 'With all that fuss you would think her arm fell off...'  
  
***  
  
didn't really like that chapter. it's way too movie verse and let's steal frodo's spotlight. sorry! i'll probably go back and redo this chapter one day. for now, this is what it's gonna be.  
  
also... oki. about the cut thing on caroline, if your a medical genius or whatever and know that its not physically possible for a vein to be cut or for her to keep running or if you even think about whining to me about that, just don't because i'm not changing it.  
  
:: elvish translations ::   
  
Telin le thard. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad - I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.  
  
Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon - Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.  
  
Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im - I am the faster rider. I'll take him.  
  
Andelu i ven - The road is dangerous.  
  
Ae athradon i hir, turn gwaith nin beriatha hon - If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.  
  
Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim - Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast.  
  



	6. Rivendell

**Before You Hit The Floor**   
  
Chapter 6 :: Rivendell   
  
Reviews :: **Creepy-Gollum** - hey thanks again for your support and encouragement with the email! but dont worry - nobody worry, (yes some of you are thinking hah yeah right) i'm not cutting this story off anytime soon! sorry about stealing frodo's spotlight. and yes, aragorn is going to be a bit of comic relief here!   
  
**ybnrml2oo5** - wow, your name is really hard to type! lol, thanks! that was nice. haha yeah aragorn is mean. lol.   
  
_2 reviews? aww come on! you can do better than that!_   
  
Disclaimer :: yeah you know about the lotr stuff. but 'the reason' is owned by hoobastank. why? keep reading.   
  
Author's Note :: Ok i've got something for all of you to do! It's very simple and should take you around twenty to thirty minutes to complete. go to fiction press [dot] com, click search, and the story id is 1369048 and the author is lavenderann. read her story 'curtain call'. it's about this girl named timber who gets this great part in her school's play but bad things start happening and people want her part and go all psycho and its just a really great story. i know your reviews would be greatly appreciated because so far i'm the only reviewer and her story is worth more than just 4 reviews! ok. im done now.   
  
***  
  
"I..." She began to stand up but winced at the pain in her side. "Give me your hand Merry." Merry complied and Caroline grasped it. She pulled hard and stood herself up. "I," She thought for a moment. "Oh! When the Wraiths came I fell on a rock."   
  
"Oh." Aragorn said slowly. "Well then, we must get to Rivendell as quickly as possible." He motioned for the Hobbits to follow and they ran off.   
  
'A rock?' Aragorn thought as they ran. 'With all that fuss you would think her arm fell off...' The five ran for some time; Merry occasionally inquiring as to Caroline's health.   
  
"For the hundredth time, Merry, i'm fine! My side doesn't hurt, i'm not bleeding, and **no** I don't need you to carry me!" Caroline finally exploded. Merry backed away, slightly scared. Immediately her annoyed expression turned upside down and she smiled shyly.   
  
"Thanks for your concern though." Merry grinned.   
  
"Anytime." They were silent for a moment. Then Pippin's head popped up between the two.   
  
"Would you carry me, Merry?" Fortunately for Merry, he was saved an answer by Aragorn announcing that their rest was over and that they must move on. Not waiting for Merry to ask if she needed assistance, Caroline began to run right behind Aragorn. Merry dashed off after Caroline and Sam had to drag Pippin behind the rest.   
  
"We should reach Rivendell by nightfall." Aragorn shouted. "That is if you keep up!" Caroline glanced up sheepishly. She wasn't much of a runner. Luckily Pippin wasn't either and he was falling far behind. She turned to fetch Pippin.   
  
"Come on, Pippin! We're almost there!"   
  
"No we're not." He grumbled. "I heard Aragorn. He said by nightfall. That is like all day!"   
  
"More like half a day. We just ate lunch maybe an hour ago."   
  
"Lunch! That was no lunch!"   
  
"Are you feeling okay Pippin?" Caroline felt his head as they walked slowly up a large hill. He wasn't acting much like himself. Pippin sighed.   
  
"No. I'm hungry." She smiled. That sounded more like Pippin.   
  
*   
  
"There lies Rivendell up ahead. Follow me closely unless you wish to be killed by sentinels." Caroline gulped. Rivendell seemed so angelic and peaceful in the movie...   
  
"Are we there yet?" Pippin whined quietly behind her.   
  
"Shh. Yes, we're just about there." Caroline smiled inwardly. She felt as if she were talking to her little brother, Chandler. But that caused her to feel sad. She sighed trying to keep the tears out of her eyes...   
  
"Caroline?"   
  
"Hmm?" She turned to face Merry acting as if everything was cool.   
  
"You're.. you're crying again." He looked concerned at her.   
  
"Oh, hah, must be some dust or something. I'm fine." She faked a smile and rubbed her eye as if she were trying to rub something out of it.   
  
"Oh." Merry nodded in mock belief. "Right." Caroline glared at the air beside her so no one would see. Merry was smart - he knew something was going on. If she kept this crying thing up sooner or later he would force her to explain herself. And that would not be a good thing.   
  
She missed her family - big deal. She had to get over it or the sake of the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy would be at stake! Eventually she would be sent home, right? That always happened in the fanfictions. Maybe she had to learn a life lesson or something stupid like that.   
  
Of course, did she really want to go home? Right now she was in the very place she had wished every day to go; there was no way she was going to whine about wanting to go home. Besides, home wasn't that great anyways. Parents yelling, babysitting 24-7, friends always calling, and Middle Earth being your only escape. Caroline smiled slightly. This was what she wanted. Right?   
  
"Quickly! Night is upon us." Aragorn gave them another warning and motioned for them to run faster. Then suddenly he stopped and shoved everyone behind a large tree.   
  
"What the.." Caroline muttered as she was thrown into a bush. Aragorn shushed them as soft hoofbeats filled the still air. Then two identical, brown headed elves entered their hiding place.   
  
"Elrohir! Elladan!" Aragorn exclaimed happily and he jumped up and hugged them. One stepped back in surprise whilethe other caught on and clapped him on the back heartily.   
  
"What are you doing here this late at night?" One of the twins asked.   
  
"We are with the ill Hobbit who arrived earlier." He paused to let them realize. The twins exchanged glances.   
  
"What Hobbit?" One asked.   
  
"Frodo..." Aragorn looked warily at the other. "You mean to say he did not arrive?"   
  
"How can we tell?" The other twin said calmly. "We have been on a scouting trip for the past week."   
  
"Ah yes, that's right." His brother agreed. "But don't you think father would have let us know if a Halfling arrived?"   
  
"Perhaps he wants it to remain a secret." As the brothers conversed Pippin tugged at Merry's sleeve.   
  
"Merry!" He whispered. "Do they have Frodo?"   
  
"Shh! Yes. I think so." Merry brushed Pippin away and he turned to Caroline.   
  
"Are we going to see Frodo tonight?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe." She paused, thinking deeply. She was supposed to prevent that accident. Frodo wasn't supposed to be hurt. "I hope so." Pippin sighed and looked back on Aragorn and the two elves. They stopped talking and stared at the four Hobbits.   
  
"Follow us." One commanded. Sam grabbed the strap of his backpack and lifted it off the ground. It looked extremely heavy. Caroline laid her hand on it.   
  
"Let me help? It looks awfully heavy." She proceeded to untie a large sack from the back but Sam stopped her.   
  
"No. I have to do it. For Frodo." She could see the pain in his eyes when he said his friend's name. It was just a backpack now, but later the pain would be much heavier.   
  
*   
  
"Lord Elrond." Aragorn kneeled to the ground once the tall, wise elf entered the room. The Hobbits followed suit.   
  
"Aragorn." Elrond said quietly and continued walking. "Elrohir, Elladan, bring Arwen. I desire to speak with her." His sons nodded and left the room. Aragorn stood up.   
  
"*Ahem*" Elrond cleared his throat as he looked disapprovingly down at the four Hobbits who were still kneeling before him. Sam raised his head.   
  
"Oh!" He exclaimed and hastily stood up. "Get up!" He whispered as he hit Merry on the shoulder. Merry looked up and his face reddened. The others stood up. Elrond sighed and folded his hands.   
  
"Frodo Baggins is very fortunate. If my daughter hadn't found him and brought him here at the time she did, he would be dead by now. But, he is strong and will live. However, he will carry that scar forever." Caroline hung her head. She could have prevented that! But no, she had to fall on a rock or whatever. How stupid.   
  
Just then a tall, fair skinned, dark brown haired woman entered the room. She pushed her long hair behind her ears to reveal that she was an elf. (a/n : hep sorry guys just wanted to comment and say that that sentence is so stupid sounding that i couldnt resist putting in a random authors note that probably screwed up this entire part of the chapter. anyways, sorry bout that.) Once she pushed through the doors she stopped abruptly at the sight of the five travellers.   
  
"Oh, uh, erm, father, Frodo is resting and should be awake within the next day or so." Aragorn stood completely still. The elf looked at him for a moment then turned to leave.   
  
"Arwen!" Aragorn said once he unfroze himself. She turned.   
  
"Yes?" He looked expectantly at her. Caroline was the one to break the very pregnant silence that ensued.   
  
"Ahah. I get it." Everyone stared at her. "You two just go off together, I can handle things here." Elrond glared.   
  
"What?" Angrily Aragorn turned.   
  
"Uhh.." 'Okay. So not the right thing to say. I'm screwed.' "Yeah so i'll just be leaving.. now.." She sidestepped to the door and with a quick peace sign left.   
  
"Well?" Aragorn said to the Hobbits. Immedieately they chased after her. Elrond rubbed his temples.   
  
"An odd one, don't you agree?" Arwen couldn't help but smile at her father's statement. He could be so foreward sometimes.   
  
"Yes. I don't-" Elrond cut him off.   
  
"That is all, Arwen. Would you go find the girl Halfling and find her a room? Please see that she is changed. Then see to it that the others have rooms." Arwen nodded and left. Aragorn's gaze lingered on the door she closed. Elrond sighed.   
  
"She is not a Hobbit." The man stated.   
  
"As i've noticed." Elrond answered. "Where does she hail from?"   
  
"I know not. She followed the Hobbits to Bree. Why, she never rightly told me. All she wanted to do was speak with Gandalf."   
  
"Well she's in luck, Gandalf arrived just yesterday. He is tending to Frodo."   
  
"That is good news. I was afraid there would have been complications with his delay."   
  
"Yes. Saruman's power is growing, but reaching here he will not achieve. I fear for the sake of men, however." Aragorn looked at the floor. "Men are weak."   
  
"I will not follow in the steps of my ancestors." Aragorn said clenching his teeth. Elrond raised one eyebrow.   
  
"Yes.." He said slowly. "On another note, I saw how my daughter reacted to you."   
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
"She is an elf. You are a man. It will not work out in the end, Aragorn. You know this."   
  
"No." With that Aragorn left the room.   
  
*   
  
Arwen turned a corner and ran straight into a huddle of three Hobbits.   
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed and Pippin staggered a bit but finally caught his balance. "There you are." She counted them. "Three. Um, where did that girl go?" Merry and Pippin exchanged apprehensive glances.   
  
"I don't know." Pippin said simply.   
  
"Oh. Well, if you see her please tell her that i'm looking for her."   
  
"Will do, milady." Merry nodded his head, grabbed Pippin's arm, and steered him away from the elf. "We'll just look for her now." Once they left Arwen let out an exasperated sigh.   
  
"They come and go quite fast!" Sam nodded as he was the only one left.   
  
"Aye. Merry and Pippin; quite the troublemakers."   
  
"Oh.. well Master, er,"   
  
"Gamgee, milady, Samwise Gamgee."   
  
"Yes. Master Gamgee. Shall I show you to your friend?"   
  
"Frodo? We can go see Frodo? Now?"   
  
"Y..yes." Sam's face lit up.   
  
"Oh thank you, milady! Let us go! Right away!"   
  
*   
  
"Which door is it?"   
  
"I don't know!"   
  
"How about that one?"   
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"That one?"   
  
"Maybe,"   
  
"Oh just pick a freaking door already!" The loudly whispering voices of Merry, Pippin, and Caroline filled the hall. They were looking for Frodo's room.   
  
"Ok, that one." Merry approached a door and promptly opened it. Inside was a large, ivory bed with a small figure sleeping soundly in it.   
  
"Frodo!" They all said in unison.   
  
"Shhh!" A low voice inside said. "You'll wake him!" Merry pushed the door all the way open and saw Sam sitting at the foot of Frodo's bed.   
  
"Hey! How'd you get here so fast!" Caroline demanded to know. Sam rolled his eyes.   
  
"You disappeared before Arwen could find you. She's out there looking for you, you know. And after you two left," He pointed at Merry and Pippin. "She asked me if I wanted to see Frodo. Good job for all of you."   
  
"Thanks." Pippin said with a big smile. The three entered the room and the door shut quietly.   
  
"Do you know when he's going to wake?" Caroline said as she approached the side of his bed.   
  
"Sometime this week. Maybe even today." Sam answered looking sadly at his friend. "I should have been there to help him. I could have fought that monster back." Caroline shook her head.   
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sam. You didn't know what was going to happen."   
  
"Neither did you." He responded. Caroline nodded back at him nervously.   
  
"Ah, yeah. That too." The four were quiet for some time. Then Pippin sighed.   
  
"Do you think Frodo would like some music?" Merry scowled at him.   
  
"He's asleep! How could he hear any music?!" But Sam's eyebrows raised.   
  
"Naw uh. Remember when Pearl was sick and your mum sung to her, Pippin? She said she 'ad dreams about that song when she woke up."   
  
"Aw yes! Somebody sing." Everyone looked at each other. "We'll i'm not doin it." Pippin shook his head. "All I know are bar songs. Hardly fit for a time of sickness.   
  
"I'm with you, Pip. You can't make me sing." Merry stood next to Pippin.   
  
"Wait," Sam said slowly. "How about you sing, Caroline." Caroline took several steps back.   
  
"Me? Sing?" The three Hobbits nodded. "I can't sing."   
  
"Anybody can sing!" Sam encouraged her. "Come on, please?" Pippin clasped his hands together like he was praying.   
  
"Please? For Frodo?" Caroline shook her head.   
  
"Nothing you do can get me to sing. Besides, I would probably end up killing Frodo!"   
  
"Surely not!" Merry got down on his knees. "Please do it?"   
  
"Well..." The Hobbits looked hopefully at her. "What do I get out of it?"   
  
"Um.." Merry, Pippin, and Sam looked around for likely candidates for her reward. "A mushroom?" Pippin pulled an extra squishy, too green, decaying mushroom out of his pocket.   
  
"Ugh! Pippin! Why'd you keep that?" Merry held his nose and stepped back. Caroline looked horrified at him.   
  
"That gross thing? Are you kidding?" Pippin shrugged his shoulders and tossed it out the open window.   
  
"Well I tried."   
  
"How about you guys huddle up and think of something."   
  
"Huddle? Up?" Sam looked rather frightened at the idea of huddling.   
  
"Yeah. Stand real close together and talk about what i'll get out of singing to Frodo. Just talk so I can't hear it." Slowly the three Hobbits *huddled* together and began to whisper. After several minutes and a few times of Pippin jumping up and down saying "YES! YES! PERFECT!", they knew what they were going to do.   
  
"Ok. This is it. You sing to Frodo and you get," Pippin cut off a slyly smiling Merry.   
  
"Get a kiss."   
  
"Pippin! I was supposed to say it!"   
  
"Well I said it!"   
  
"What'd you do that for?" While the two bickered Caroline stood there, motionless.   
  
"A what?" She said hoarsly. "A kiss?" Sam nodded.   
  
"Yep. From Merry." Finally Merry and Pippin stopped fighting.   
  
"We all want one of course, but you, you're the lucky one." Pippin said smiling brightly.   
  
"Uh, well," Singing might be an embarrassing prospect. But having some guy who you really like offering a kiss to you if you sing a stupid song was a little, well, unnerving.   
  
"Yes?" Merry asked grinning.   
  
"Or no?" Pippin finished. Caroline didn't know what to say. Of course, half of her was saying 'Yes! Say yes! You get a free kiss from Merry!' while the other half was saying 'Just say no! Just say no! Abstinence!!'. She didn't know which voice to go with. Saying yes would be so embarassing! But saying no, well, what if she offended him? What then?   
  
"Uh, ok." She said quietly. "I'll do it."   
  
"Good." Pippin said. "Go on then!" He motioned for Caroline to start singing.   
  
"What, now?"   
  
"Yes!" The three said together. Oh the embarassment was almost unbearable. She was never going to get through this alive. Oh well, there wasn't an alternative.   
  
"Yeah okay, let me think of a song." She stood there, thinking, not daring to make eye contact with Merry. Way too unnerving. "Alright. Promise not to laugh,"   
  
"Oh come off it already! We heard you at the Prancing Pony, you weren't a bad singer then." Pippin shouted.   
  
"A bit drunk," Merry added.   
  
"But still a good singer! Now get on with it!" Sam said.   
  
"Right. Okay." She walked slowly up to Frodo's bed and ran her fingers along the edge.   
  
_"I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know,"_ Everyone stood silent, mesmirized by the sound of her voice. Well, not totally mesmirized, but hey. Every story needs some Mary-sue qualities once in a while.   
  
_"I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be,"_ Merry and Pippin both sat down.   
  
_"A reason to start over new, and the reason is you."_ Caroline took several small steps closer to Frodo's head.   
  
_"I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with everyday,"_ The pain Frodo felt was splitting her heart.   
  
_"And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away,"_ She could have done something.   
  
_"And be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear."_ And Frodo would no longer be able to live in Middle Earth. All because of her.   
  
_"I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, A reason to start over new, and the reason is you."_ Maybe she should change.   
  
_"And the reason is you."_ Stop being such a prankster and be serious.   
  
_"I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know,"_ She could die here. This needed to be taken seriously.   
  
_"I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that I do, and the reason is you."_ She stopped singing and kept her back turned to the others, still looking down at the unconscious Frodo. There was a pause between everyone.   
  
"Well that was great." Pippin nudged Merry and the two began to clap.   
  
"Brilliant." Caroline, however, remained quiet. She wasn't crying, but just felt so lost. She didn't belong in Middle Earth and probably the only thing she could do there, tell the future, she was failing at.   
  
***   
  
a/n : well, an interesting chapter, used the word 'stupid' a bit too much. sorry for the super long delay tho! i'm putting myself on internet probation. also, a couple more things i'd like to clear up. first of all is an apology for making this chapter a little, well, mary-sueish. but thats how it goes. second, i know the convo between elrond and aragorn was kind of weird but i don't want my story to be total movie verse. that would suck. and thirdly, i got a wee bit angsty at the end of this chapter, but i must cut it off here and go and eat dinner so have fun leaving me a review.   
  
will caroline ever get that kiss from merry? will frodo awake from his evil sleep? tune in next time and see what if. 


	7. The End of All Things

**Weight Of The World**   
  
Chapter 7 :: The End of All Things   
  
Disclaimer :: Evanescence owns "My Immortal" & Saliva owns my new title   
  
Reviews :: **Morwen Eleniel** - i understand exactly what your saying, but i didn't write this story to be different or special. i just wanted to write a fic (yes, it just had to have several mary-sue qualities, but i mean what are you gonna do about it with a plot like that) about a girl who lands in middle earth, falls in love with merry, and follows the fellowship all over ME. some plot, huh. but thanks anyways for the review because it was very understanding and gave me a brand new look on LOTR fanfiction :D   
  
**ybnrml2oo5** - haha oh god, i'll have chem homework next year. my sister's goin through that now and she hates it! anyways, thanks for the review!   
  
**Shadow Faerie of Twilight** - haha hmm kiss might be soon, might be later! keep reading to find out!   
  
**Creepy-Gollum** - suspense.. suspense.. hmmm lol. it does need suspense...   
  
Author's Note : oki.. years later I return! Hah, and you thought I was gone. Sorry to spoil your fun! Lol. Soo I changed my title so please don't be confused, and I've also taken an obsession with putting songs in fics so if it starts to annoy you please tell me so I can get a nice round number of how many people im pissing off. No really, I just have exams next week and im spazzing out. So this should be my last update until june!!! Which really isn't too bad considering the fact that I ditched you guys for a whole month.. actually tomorrow it will be a whole month. Doesn't that bother you when people do that? I hate it! I can't believe I'm one of them. Lol.   
  
>>>>>>>   
  
The fading sun filtered through the leaves bathing everything in a deep gold. Caroline sat on a moss covered stone bench in the beautiful wood of Rivendell. She leaned back against a tree comtemplating what had just happened.   
  
I flashback I   
  
Pippin and Merry began to clap. "That was great." Pippin remarked to her attempt at a song she loved.   
  
"Brilliant." Merry agreed. She knew that Merry was supposed to kiss her now. But, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. So many emotions were flooding through her person at that moment and she just couldn't handle the pressure. This happened a lot at home. She would seek solitude.. listen to music.. sleep.. do anything to make the pressure that was weighing her down go away. She had to get out of Frodo's room.   
  
"I have to go." She said quickly then tried to leave but Pippin blocked her way.   
  
"You're leaving? Why?"   
  
"I need to just be by myself right now. Please move Pippin."   
  
"But you never gave Merry his kiss!"   
  
"He, actually, was supposed to give me this kiss, but not now." She tried to get around Pippin but he moved with her. "Look. I don't feel that good! I need to get out of this room!" She practically shouted. Pippin looked confusedly at her but didn't move the next time she stepped around him.   
  
I I I   
  
"What's gotten into her?" Sam jumped off his stool. Pippin thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.   
  
"I bet she's hungry." Merry shook his head.   
  
"She's not hungry, Pip. I think she's sad."   
  
"Sad?" Sam and Pippin said together.   
  
"Yes. Now if you please, stay here until I come back."   
  
I end flashback and other thing that can't be classified as a flashback I   
  
Caroline sighed. They probably thought she was crazy by now. Back home, one of her friends said she was mentally depressed since she acted that way whenever things got too tense. Of course, now there weren't any ways to escape from mixed emotions she felt. Then the tears started to fall.   
  
She couldn't stop it; couldn't control it. All the pain was flowing out of her through these tears. All the anger for storming out of the room so quickly, the frustration at not protecting Frodo, the sadness for what she knew lay in the future, homesickness for her family. Suddenly a voice interuppted her silent sobs.   
  
"Caroline?" She held her breath. It was Merry. "Are you okay? You seem so sad."   
  
"No, actually i'm practically bursting with joy." She remarked sarcastically as she wiped her face on her sleeve. Then she noticed she was still wearing her backpack. "My backpack.." She whispered.   
  
"Is there anything I can do to help? We could talk, I could try to make you laugh, touchy-feely, bring Pippin out..." But Caroline wasn't listening. "Ah, hello?"   
  
"I know!" She unzipped her bag.   
  
"What is that?" He asked in awe as she pulled a battered notebook out of her bag and a pen. "   
  
"This, is my journal."   
  
"What's a journal?" He inched closer to her as she opened it and began turning the crinkled pages.   
  
"I write stuff in it, ah like random stuff. I've been working on a poem type thing and it's nearly finished. Want to hear it?"   
  
"Of course!" He sat down on the bench next to her.   
  
"Ok, promise not to laugh,"   
  
"You thought I would laugh at your song but it was beautiful! What makes you think I would laugh at your, ah, what did you call it?" Caroline smiled and shook her head.   
  
"_I'm so tired of being here, surpressed by all my childhood fears, and if you have to leave, i wish that you would just leave, cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone._" She glanced apprehensively at Merry.   
  
"Go on!" She exhaled loudly.   
  
"Ok. _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase, when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears, i held your hand through all of these years, but you still have.. all of me._" Once more she looked at him. He nodded encouragingly and smiled.   
  
"_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind, now i'm bound by the life you left behind, your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice has chased away all the sanity in me._ Merry gave her a half smile. She continued a bit discouraged.   
  
"_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, when you cried i'd wipe away all your tears, when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears, i held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me._" He suddenly became interested with a leaf crushed under his foot.   
  
"Well? How was it? You don't seem like you like it. But please, be honest."   
  
"Ah, it's, um,"   
  
"It's okay if you don't like it."   
  
"A tad bit depressing, don't you think?"   
  
"Oh. Well yes. I mean, I write like I feel."   
  
"And you feel like that?" Merry locked eyes with her.   
  
"I..I.. Yes."   
  
"Why?" He asked softly as he brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face. She felt her face grow hot.   
  
"Life's been hard on me lately." Caroline quickly glanced nervously at Merry's hand which was gently caressing the side of her face.   
  
"How?" His voice was a bare whisper. He began to lean in when she stood up quickly.   
  
"Oh look my bag fell." She exclaimed as her bag slipped off her lap and hit the ground. She quickly walked to the other side of the small clearing, which, unfortunately, was about three feet from where Merry sat. He blinked several times then seemed to 'come to his senses'.   
  
"I can help." He leapt off the bench and began picking up wads of paper and other miscellaneous things.   
  
"No, it's not neces-"   
  
"What's this?" Merry held up a small ivory rectangle with a wire coming out of one side.   
  
"Ah. You've found my iPod."   
  
"A Pod? Where do you get these odd contraptions?"   
  
"Rich grandmothers."   
  
"Oh." He tried to hand it back to her.   
  
"Don't you want to see what it does?"   
  
"Er.." Caroline reached over the bag and placed silver headphones on Merry's head. He looked apprehensivly at them. She took the iPod from the Hobbit's hand and turned it on. Merry jumped slightly as soft music filled his ears.   
  
"Can you hear it?" Caroline asked in a surprisingly quiet voice.   
  
"YES." Merry tried to talk over the music so she could hear him. She waved her hand in the air.   
  
"You don't have to shout! I can't hear that music at all."   
  
"Oh." Slowly he pulled the headphones off his head. "Here. Thanks." She placed them around her own head.   
  
"You don't like it do you?"   
  
"Well, it's ah, different. What was that I was hearing?"   
  
"Uh," Merry had in fact been listening to 'The Lord of the Rings' soundtrack but Caroline couldn't say that now could she? "Howard Shore. Very good musician."   
  
"Oh." Caroline shouldered her backpack and the two began to walk back to the house. As they walked Merry kept stealing glances at the curious pod thing.   
  
"Why don't you hold it." She thrust the object in his hands. He held it gingerly and stared at the screen. Little words were flying across the top and number were changing everywhere.   
  
"What is this?"   
  
"It plays music. Pick something."   
  
"Ok.." He ran his fingers over the smooth surface until he realiezd the small white circle worked the controls. Suddenly a harsh noise came from the headphones and Caroline quickly batted them off her ears.   
  
"Geezus! What do you have the volume at?" Frowning she snatched the iPod from Merry. "Hmm." As she contemplated the iPod she didn't realize the hole in front of her... "Woah!" Her stomache jumped into her mouth as she began a sharp descent.   
  
"Caroline? Caroline!" Merry peered into the hole she had just fallen into. There was no sign of her, save a dying yell..   
  
"Merry!!!!!!"   
  
l l l   
  
l oof! l Caroline hit the ground with a sickening thud.   
  
"What the hell was that?" She opened her eyes to see a patch of dying green grass under her. Trees surrounded the clearing. Caroline looked up expecting to see a hole of some sort, but only the grey-blue sky greeted her. "What?" With a low rumble of thunder she stood up. Turning and searching her surroundings for a sign of Merry.. or the woods of Rivendell..   
  
Light rain began to shower down on her. It mingled with the warm summer air creating a pleasant mist. Caroline began to walk through the trees. Faster, faster, until she saw a hill up ahead. She started to run - until she stopped at the very top. The dull roar of the highway reached her ears. Cars sped by on the beige pavement below the bluff at which she stood.   
  
"Crap."   
  
"Hey you!" A voice from behind her called out. Caroline turned around to see a boy not much older than her pointing at her. "You're that girl they're looking for!"   
  
"Huh?" The boy started walking closer. As he got closer Caroline couldn't help but think she'd seen him somewhere..   
  
"Aren't you?"   
  
"Who's looking for me?"   
  
"The.. Watson family I think. And the police. They're all over the place! Lucky I found you. You are Caroline Watson, right?" She nodded. "Sweet. Follow me." Numbly she followed him back into the woods. "I'm Dominic by the way. Dominic O'Reilly." Caroline didn't say anything. Something was seriously wrong. Either she was unconscious somewhere in Middle Earth.. or she really went back to the real world. Plus this guy was all too familiar. His hair was slighly curly and light brown. He was a bit taller than her, but she had always been short.   
  
"Wait a second..." Dominic turned to look quizzically at her. "Merry?"   
  
l l l l l l l   
  
author's note :: here we go, the thing i hate to do most. but this story was going down, all of you can say that, my writing started getting crappy and everything just wasn't turning out the way i wanted it too. plus working on three fics at once isn't easy. so i'm letting this one go here, though i'm sure i'll be back once im done with my mehs fic. sorry for any inconvinence but it was fun writing this for a while. to cheer you up go read this short, Troy based fic : story id = 1867837 go read it and console yourself. jk. its not sad at all XD 


	8. Boo

**Weight Of The World**  
  
Chapter 8 :: Boo  
  
Reviews :: **Emiliana Keladry** - actually this is for _everybody_. soo, i didn't really mean for the dominic guy to come off as merry but that's what everyone seemed to understand. but uh i'm working with that.   
  
**mimi**, **Jack Sparrow's Only Love**, **nienna-yavetil**, **Creepy-Gollum** - err well ok i'm not stopping, i just need a break so ill be back one day. probably soon.   
  
**Shadow Faerie of Twilight** - oh about the lyrics. i dunno i got it off a random site. if you mean i cut some off i did leave the end off just so it wouldn't be too long or repetitive.   
  
**ybnrml2oo5** - haha, yeah the highway was a little weird but i wanted to end it somehow. fortunately for you lot i'll be back with more plot and a revised earlier chapters later.   
  
**orlandos-girl21** - boundsoul is up and running now! did i say arwen had hair a color other than black?? oops if i did, please tell me where because im too lazy to go check. lol i love pippin!   
  
author's note :: alright for some people who don't know about my wee little crisis with ff.net, my fic 'not another middle earth high school story' got deleted. yeah, horrible stuff i know. deleting it i mean, not my fic. lol. so, i'm reposting everything on the pen name boundsoul or you can just email me to get a link to it or something. you know, for the lazy people. heh. anyways, check that out and soon a revised version of this fic and my high school fic will be up. later.. 


End file.
